


Sensates

by Rumless



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: Sense8 AU（美剧超感猎杀），全员出没爱豆赫×警察海又名：李警官和他的生活废男友
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 名词解释：  
> 通感者：拥有特殊超能力的人种，能力为后天觉醒。具体能力分为“拜访”和“共享”  
> 族群：一个通感者族群一共9人，互相可以通过“拜访”和“共享”使用族群内部其他通感者的语言、技能，也能分享情感，思想，甚至快感等。（美剧中为8人）  
> “共享”：不需要学习就能使用族群内部其他人的语言、技能等，可以感受到族群内部其他人的情绪。类似于灵魂附体，即直接使用对方的身体。  
> “拜访”：能出现在族群内部，还有现实中眼神对视过的通感者，拜访可以是单向的，也可以是双向的。1.单向拜访：拜访者可以出现在被拜访者面前，就像真的在同一纬度进行交流，甚至可以触碰彼此。但在拜访者所在的空间里，别人看的拜访者其实只是不动。而被拜访者在别人看来，却像是在和空气说话。2.双向拜访：互为拜访者和被拜访者，也就是说双方在别人眼里都是在和空气说话。双向拜访的同时，还能进行“共享”，类似于灵魂互换，在别人看来也许会是这人突然转性。

李东海，你到底喜欢李赫宰什么？

这句话，族群里的哥哥，尤其是金希澈说了无数次。把李东海当亲弟弟宠的人，根本无法理解，为什么李东海这么好一个弟弟，会喜欢上没有半点生活技能，连被追杀被绑架都要等着别人去救的废物。

刻薄的问题，但李东海还是认真的回答了，“长得帅，还有……”

“东海哥，这是个反问句，”

金厉旭赶紧打断，丝毫不给同族群的哥哥半点面子，“ 不需要回答的。”

没有人在乎答案。

毕竟通感者在族群里几乎没有秘密，只是愿不愿意去了解罢了！更何况李东海还没学会怎么不把想法共享出来，以至于他不用开口，所有人都知道后半句是不能播的程度。

当然，李东海脑子一抽，说出来也是常有的事。

不过，所有人都不得不承认，李东海说的倒也没错。李赫宰确实是长得帅，舞跳得好，歌唱得好，Rap也好的全能型爱豆，演过几部偶像剧，演技马马虎虎，综艺感倒是不错，为了维护高冷形象，倒也不常上。但，这些都不能当饭吃。准确的说是，以前可以。

而现在，被封杀的前爱豆连自己都养不活，更别说养男朋友了。

虽然李赫宰倒不是真的什么都不会，但大抵就是“煮饭只会煮拉面，水量还得靠量杯，驾照考完当摆设，照着导航都开错”的程度。李东海倒是有在族群里帮忙辩解，说李赫宰还会洗碗和叠衣服，跟洗衣机也很熟。

但，把衣服丢进洗衣机，加洗衣粉很难吗？

大概是因为是同族群的缘故，几斤几两族人们都心里清楚，彼此之间也确实是不留半点面子的。当然，如果李赫宰没被族群内部定义成“废物”的话，处境倒也没那么差。

李赫宰被发现是“废物”，是族群里第一次在现实中见面，算是聚餐，也想着要规整一下所有人的能力，讨论一下后续怎么合理分工合作，以及怎么对付BPO组织。

然而，想法最终还是及不上现实。与其说是见面会，不如说是菜市场，族群里人多，嘴也多，叽叽喳喳半天没个消停。人来得稀稀拉拉，好容易聚齐了，刚坐下来，族群里年纪最大的哥哥朴正洙，本想着让大家再次做了个自我介绍，重新互相认识一下，但族人们散乱到根本不配合。大抵也是能力使用娴熟之后，大家也都混熟了，朴正洙这边还没来得及开口，申东熙就说着是不是该先点一下晚饭再说，向来不吃晚餐的金钟云也立马说，给他来杯大杯冰拿铁就可以了。场面一时间混乱，有的说吃面食，有的说吃肉，光是外卖就点了四五家，点完餐就已经是半个小时之后了。

好容易安静下来，朴正洙重新让开始自我介绍，金钟云这边刚说完自己做的是见不得光的生意，不方便多说，李赫宰就突然发问，“哥，黑道的饰品都这么多的吗？”

一句话让身上饰品多得不像个黑老大的金钟云愣了一愣，解释了一句这么穿才好看。

“但饰品也太多了吧！比我开演唱会的时候都多。”那会儿还是当红爱豆的李赫宰，工作生活都被公司看得死死的，见了族群里的哥哥弟弟们一时高兴，也就暴露了小皮猴的本性。金钟云平时哪里受过这种“委屈”，如果不是开着“共享”，知道李赫宰没有恶意，只怕这会儿已经爆发了。金钟云本不想把平日里的做派带到族群里，只得耐着性子没理会。但李赫宰丝毫没有见好就收，立马又跟了一句，“那哥平时是不是要先摘饰品再揍人啊！这链子也太累赘了吧！”

有眼力见儿的人，看到金钟云变黑的脸色一个个缩在原位，话都不敢说。没眼力见儿的李东海，被男朋友几句话逗得直接滚进了一旁的金希澈怀里，笑得没力气起来。

“李东海！你一周都别来‘拜访’我！”

金钟云说出的话，中气十足，但毕竟有“共享”在，很容易及能感受到金钟云其实并没有很生气，一时间也没什么威慑力。李东海本就没眼力见儿，直来直去的性子，更何况职业是警察，自然是不怕金钟云的。首尔黑道头头第一次见到李东海吓得差点以为窝点被条子发现了，被一心以为要立大功的木浦小警察追得满屋子跑，好在也就只有亲弟弟金钟真看到了，否则让他这个在自家咖啡厅里一顿疯跑，还撞坏了桌椅的黑道老大，脸往哪搁？

刚被调来首尔不久的木浦小警察，今天下了班就赶来聚会，警服都没来得及换下来，听了喜欢的哥哥说了这话，即使知道哥哥没生气，但还好立马就委屈了。李东海小脸一垮，可怜巴巴的跟男朋友求救。李赫宰坐得离李东海很远，只得偷开了“拜访”，去偷亲了一口李东海，意识顺便就待在那儿了。还顺手把窝金希澈怀里的李东海给拖了出来，一把搂在怀里，才算是满意了，还帮着出气说着，“怎么只有李东海能遇到这种好事”之类的话。

这下子金钟云是真的不高兴了，飙出了一大段脏话，又随即转头问，“真的不能杀同族群的人吗？”

还在读研的庆熙大学高材生曺圭贤反应迅速，立马举起手，“哥，等一下，我把‘共享’关了。可以了，动手吧！”

是玩笑啊！

即使关了，该痛的还是会痛的。但李东海根本没在听，只顾着倚在“意识体”男朋友怀里，后腰上挂着的手铐硌得慌，他随手摘了往桌上一丢，哪里想到桌面太光滑，那白晃晃的手铐“呲溜”一声滑到了桌子对面，正好落在金钟云面前。李东海愣了一下，赶紧说不好意思，还用手肘捅了捅身旁的“意识体”，示意李赫宰用“实体”把手铐顺着桌面滑回来。

是凑巧吧！

但叱咤风云的黑老大对警察这种明显是死对头的职业，还是犯怵的，看到突然出现在面前的手铐，还是僵了一下。

一直没怎么说话的总裁先生，西装笔挺，似乎没懂这一出是怎么回事，突然开口提出了疑问，“所以……族群内部是可以相互威胁的吗？”

当然，根本没人回答崔始源的这个问题。

一屋子人吵吵闹闹，早忘了今天聚到一起的初衷。最终还是金希澈看不下去，指了指斜对面的朴正洙，“别闹了，孩子们。我要是你们正洙哥，现在已经掀桌子走人了。”

但收效甚微，话都没说完，一直没怎么说话，一心等着外卖的申东熙莫名开始读秒，数到“一”的时候，门铃应声响起，真的是令人震惊的程度，以至于众人的注意力再一次被转移，但很快又被饭菜所吸引。

大抵也是开始吃饭了，不少人都安静了下来，朴正洙才能勉强继续cue流程。边吃着边重新做了自我介绍，说了各自的职业，还大体说了一下有什么特殊技能。

口说无凭，族人们一致决定，饭后搞个测试。然而，这简直就是可以说是大型翻车现场的开始——先是整天喊打喊杀的黑大老大用尽全力只打碎三块木板，而养尊处优的富家子却一拳轻轻松松击穿一整叠；紧接着就是现役警察定位靶环数比黑客低，移动靶打不赢个第一次摸枪在读音乐生……丢人丢在族群内部倒也还能说得过去，金钟云虽是表情不太好，但倒也没多说什么。而穿着一身警服的李东海，听完结果整个人直接趴在地上锤地，爬起来就说自己没有胜负欲。所有人都是要笑疯了的程度，李赫宰最是过分，笑得差点收不住牙龈。

今天皮过了头的李赫宰，立马就迎来了现世报——李赫宰根本想不出自己有什么所谓的能力。倒不是说唱歌跳舞这种不算能力，只是所有人心里都清楚，在族群存亡面前，这点事根本不值一提。李赫宰就是个爱豆，为了保持身材，倒是有在运动，体力也还不错，但似乎真的没有什么拿得出手的能力。李赫宰沉默了半天，憋出一句，“其实我……字写得挺好的！”

族群里的所有人明显噎了一下，申东熙更是无奈地来了一句，“赫宰呀，现在是电子时代了……”

话音未落，后知后觉地李东海突然“啊”了一声，“真的吗？太好了，帮我写结案报告吗？”

结案报告？

这对于李赫宰来说就是小事一桩。

毕竟，写字有什么难的。但难就难在李东海根本不知道怎么组织语言，说起话来都是含糊不清的程度，说了半天听者都没明白他想表达的是什么也是常事。好在有“共享”在，李赫宰并不难理解李东海的想法，轻而易举的组织好语言，把草稿先整理出来，又让李东海看过了，确定没问题了，才敢抄正过去。本该是利用“共享”来写的，但既然同居了，李东海乐得直接把活丢给男朋友，自己直接跑去洗澡了。

虽然李东海撒着娇求李赫宰帮他写结案报告的模样很可爱，但李赫宰的心情实在是不算太好。做了五六年练习生才能有出道机会，李赫宰的人生几乎有大半都耗在了练习室，自己引以为傲的所有技能，在族群面临危险的时候，可能根本帮不上忙，指不定还会拖后腿呢……

李东海从浴室出来，就发现了男朋友的情绪不对。

不得不说，在对待李赫宰的问题上，李东海用尽了所有的眼力见儿，以至于不需要“共享”就能明白李赫宰在不开心些什么。比起族群里哥哥弟弟们的各种能力，李赫宰似乎真的是过于“废物”了。

但李东海不这么觉得。

“赫，”李东海从背后搂住了李赫宰，语调软软的，有几分真的要求李赫宰帮忙的模样，“能拜托你一件事吗？”

“嗯？”即使心情再差，李赫宰也不想因为些不值当的事，影响到自己和李东海的感情，转身将自家小警察抱到腿上，“你说。”

“警察厅下个月有个文艺汇演，厅长让我上台表演，”李东海伸手环住了李赫宰的脖颈，微微抿嘴一笑，“想跳你那首新歌，你教我好不好？”大抵是因为是家中幼子的缘故，李东海很会撒娇，甚至有时候撒娇都是无意识的。

刻意来逗男朋友开心的模样，可爱得不得了。李赫宰心动不已，立马就点头答应了。对此，李东海似乎很高兴，亲了李赫宰一口作为报酬，却被一把搂进怀里，加深了这个吻。手顺势下滑，还没来得及更进一步，后脑勺就被拍了一巴掌，金希澈的声音应声响起，“呀！你们俩倒是把‘共享’关了啊！”

李赫宰微微一愣，关了呀……随即又意识到，金希澈说的是李东海。

从能力觉醒之后到现在都已经一段时间了，但李东海至今都没搞清楚，能力到底要怎么使用。准确的说，“拜访”倒是被他摸透了，但“共享”嘛，李东海就是学不会怎么关，傻乎乎的随时随地跟所有人分享着他的情绪。但事实上，不需要“共享”，李东海的情绪也直白的写在脸上。没什么弯弯绕绕，单纯又可爱的木浦小警察很讨人喜欢。不然，金钟云也不至于愿意一周见他八次。毕竟对于两人敌对的职业来说，见这么多面着实是不太有必要。但不得不说，李东海有时候确实挺没眼力见儿的，好几个族群里的哥哥气得咬牙切齿，但看到那张挂着泪痕的漂亮小脸，无论再怎么生气，也都顿时没了脾气。

这么可爱，疼都来不及，谁舍得跟他置气呀！

李赫宰无比庆幸，自己是李东海第一个见到的人。要是第一个见到李东海的是族群里的曺姓忙内，这么可爱的男朋友会不会被抢走还是个问题！这个推断不一定正确，但曺圭贤看到李东海的眼神，确实是让李赫宰不得不多想。几次“拜访”下来，别说看到了，就算只是听到曺圭贤的声音，李赫宰也得立马把李东海拉到身后护得紧紧的。

好在第一次见面的第一次对视，就注定了李赫宰和李东海的爱情是一见钟情。

李赫宰永远不可能忘记和李东海的初次见面，说是一见钟情，但事实上并不是常规意义上的见面——他们只是经历了第一次“拜访”。

不同于族群里两位大哥哥初次“拜访”就把彼此吓得够呛的情况，李赫宰和李东海的初次“拜访”显得特别的稀疏平常，李东海甚至都没发现面前的李赫宰是个“意识体”……

那天是李赫宰难得的假期，虽然是爱豆，但天生吃不胖的人一休假，就很难不想着吃点垃圾食品。前一天晚上就吃了汉堡做宵夜，也不知道是撑着还是怎么了，李赫宰做了一夜的噩梦。梦里的废弃教堂，身穿白衣吞枪自杀的女孩，吓得李赫宰惊醒过来的时候出了一身冷汗。

发了好一阵子呆，缓过劲来，才发现已经中午了。

懒得叫外卖，就想着煮个拉面吃。

李赫宰按照往常一样，用量杯量好水，加料包，等水开，下拉面，手机定好四分钟的计时。哪里想到昨晚没睡好的人打着哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，再次睁眼就发觉自己站在一家从没见过的小店里。以为自己没睡醒的李赫宰，又揉了揉眼睛，人却还在这，说没吓到是假的。

外头下着倾盆大雨，店里靠窗的位置坐着个穿警服的青年，看起来心情还算不错，正掏出手机，隔着被雨水打湿的玻璃拍街景。

很好看的小警察，头发剪得挺短，是板寸的程度，很是清爽，看起来更显得眉眼清秀无比。

李赫宰本就是爱豆出身，从练习生时代身边就不缺长得好看的人，但看到眼前人还是忍不住惊叹，怎么会有这么好看的人？

小警察大抵也是因为雨太大，进来避雨顺便吃个午餐。小餐馆里几乎满座了，小警察见李赫宰一副手足无措的模样，便好心开口问要不要拼桌。李赫宰正盯着人看得出神，一时间也没来得及答复。小警察也不知道是不是从小到大被盯着看的次数多了，倒也没有躲闪，只是眉头微微一皱，一副陷入沉思的模样，试探性的开口，用日语又问了一遍。见李赫宰还是没反应，又说了中文和英文。李赫宰这才回了神，虽然还是没搞清楚状况，但一瞬间也忘了害怕，鬼使神差的回答道，“不了，我煮了拉面！”

听到回复是韩语，小警察明显微微愣了一下，嘟囔着“我韩语有那么差吗”之类的话，还是朝李赫宰比了个请坐的手势，“雨这么大，一起吃吧！等你回去，估计面都坨了。”

李赫宰刚想坐下来，哪里想到，手机闹铃声突然响起，眼前的景象瞬间变成了自家厨房，低头一看才发现，是设定好的四分钟到了。第一次“拜访”就这么被迫中断，李赫宰只当是太累，站着都能睡了一觉，还做个梦，赶紧关火拯救自己的拉面……

还挺可惜的，就算只是做梦，李赫宰还是挺想要他的电话号码的。真是的，单身太久，做梦都能梦到理想型呢……

后来再提起初次“拜访”，李东海就无比激动，说着当时只顾看菜单，都没发现李赫宰消失了，一抬头人没了。那会儿还觉得这人长得挺好，怎么一点礼貌都没有，不说一声就走了。有了这样不好的印象，还能在一起，李赫宰真的要好好感谢一下父母，把自己生得这么对李东海胃口了！

第二次“拜访”是几天后，这些天族人李赫宰大都见过了，这才后知后觉的开始觉得，自己到底是不是压力太大，精神失常了。再次见到李东海是在公司楼下的咖啡厅。李赫宰其实很少喝咖啡的，只是被族群里那群疯子，搞得有点精神衰弱，不得不来杯去了一半原液的香草拿铁提提神。

这回“拜访者”反倒是李东海，大抵也是午后需要来杯咖啡提神的缘故，接过冰美式，一转身，李东海就看到了捧着杯香草拿铁小口小口喝着的李赫宰。一下子认出李赫宰就是那天餐馆里突然出现又突然消失的人，李东海极为自然的就过来打了招呼——李东海算是族群里最先接受现实的人，不需要手机就能FaceTime，何乐而不为呢！

李东海依旧穿着警服，别在肩上的对讲机，时不时响一下报着一些李赫宰听不懂的行话。很明显，李东海对于“拜访”的控制，已经到了不受外界干扰的地步，这倒是当时的李赫宰所比不上的。

“嗨，又见面了。”李东海说。

“你好，李东海警官。又见面了，我是李赫宰。”

“诶，你怎么知道我叫什么名字？”

那时候两人的“共享”用得都不算好，要不然也不需要进行这种对方叫什么，人在哪，刚做了什么的对话……有“共享”的话，秘密都没有，更何况这些基本信息。那会儿李赫宰还不会主动使用“共享”，但由于职业的缘故，李东海不需要自报家门，名牌就那么大咧咧地贴在了胸口。

李赫宰被逗乐了，一时也不知道眼前人是装傻，还是真的傻得可爱，随口又找了个话题，“你在哪？”

“我在这呀！”

这下子李赫宰是真的噎了一下，一时间也不知道怎么接这话。但李东海丝毫没有觉得哪里不对，喝着自己的冰美式，还馋着李赫宰面前的小蛋糕。

“吃吧！”李赫宰向来是护食的，但看见李东海那漂亮的眸子流露出可怜兮兮的眼神，还是忍不住把小蛋糕推向李东海。小警察高兴坏了，毫不客气地就吃了起来。明明吃着蛋糕的是李东海，李赫宰却觉得自己也尝到了蛋糕的味道，亦或者说，吃蛋糕的还是李赫宰，李东海只是“共享”了蛋糕味道的记忆。

两人分享了蛋糕，李东海还问起了见没见过族群里其他人的事，“遇到你的第二天，我就遇到了圭贤。他正在考试，一整张试卷，我没一题看得懂的，还以为自己疯了呢！”

李赫宰被逗得不行，故作思索地模样，好一会儿才说，“我有个办法，把你的手机给我。”

李东海有点莫名其妙，但还是把手机递了过来，李赫宰随手输了自己的手机号进去，把手机还给李东海。

“你不可能知道我的手机号对吧！”李赫宰语气非常认真，以至于李东海都不由自主地跟着点了头。李赫宰这才不动声色地掏出了自己的手机，直接摆在了李东海面前，“这是我的手机，如果你是疯了的话，手机不应该响的，对吧！”

李东海又点了点头，李赫宰这才继续说道，“现在，按下拨通键。让我们来看一看你到底疯没疯。”

李东海只觉得李赫宰说的很有道理，按照李赫宰说的按下了拨通键，不出三秒，李赫宰的手机便应声响起了。李东海随即露出了惊喜的表情，开心都写在了脸上。李赫宰想笑，但还是强行压下了笑意，只留下了不受控的嘴角微微翘起，抬手向李东海展示手机屏幕上的那串数字，“这是你的手机号对吧！”

李东海飞快的点了头，李赫宰这才把电话接了起来，同时示意李东海把手机放到耳边，“下午好，李警官。我是李赫宰。”

李赫宰的声音从身边，还有手机听筒里同时响起，李东海笑了，激动地扑进李赫宰怀里，“耶！我们没疯！”

两人当然没疯。

但李赫宰骗李东海手机号的行为，没几天就被族群里的哥哥弟弟们知道了。毕竟在李东海那，向来没有什么秘密可言。

当然，等金希澈气势汹汹杀到李赫宰那的时候，才发现两人早就确认了关系，奔了现。李东海甚至都已经搬进了李赫宰家。气得金希澈只能扼腕叹息，自己怎么有个这种傻弟弟。

从认识到同居，速度快到让人难以置信，大抵也是因为有了“共享”的辅助，两人根本不用多说什么就知道彼此心意相通，第三次“拜访”，李赫宰就已经壮着胆子，吻了李东海……

那段时间李赫宰正准备开演唱会，由于改了编曲，连带着编舞也需要调整，李赫宰白天有通告，只能晚上编排走位。几乎是熬了好几个通宵的程度，见所有人都累得不行，李赫宰也不忍心再要求大家留下来赶工。就松口将人都放了回去，自己还想留下来继续研究一会儿。

今天一大清早就起来了，又撑到了深夜，李赫宰累得几乎有点睁不开眼，发了信息给经纪人，便瘫在地上打算休息一会儿。谁知道刚闭上眼却不由自主地想到李东海，想联系他，发现实在太晚了，也没舍得发信息吵他休息。想来想去，还是决定明天睡醒再给李东海发个信息，或许能送他一张演唱会的门票。刚这么想着，练习室的门便“咔吱”一声开了。

小警察推门而入，刚下了夜班，困意都写在了脸上，眼睛都是眯着的程度，进来了就开始宽衣解带，把换下的衣服一件接一件丢进洗衣机。刚解了皮带，脱了制服裤，就看到李赫宰。李东海明显愣了好几秒，扯了毛巾一时间也不知道该挡哪，“呀！李赫宰！你怎么来了也不出声？”

这不是重点吧！而且是你进来二话不说先脱衣服的啊！

李赫宰没有傻到把这话说出来，当然，李东海要是通过“共享”知道了，李赫宰也没办法。

小警察的身材很是不错，是穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉的类型。看着真的有好好在锻炼，胸肌腹肌都很是明显，就是不知道手感……

李赫宰根本没意识到要关掉“共享”，所有的想法都直接分享给了李东海。都是成年人，不能播的想法，也不止李赫宰一个人有。这种情况下，谁先脸红谁尴尬。李东海也不知是脑子没转过来，还是怎么的，就那么抱着胸杵在那好一会儿，才委屈巴巴地说，“赫宰……你能不能起来，让我先洗个澡？眼睛都快睁不开了，真的好困好困哦……有什么事明天再说吧！”

李赫宰定睛一看，才发现自己果真霸占了李东海的浴缸，只得赶紧起身，把浴缸让了出来。李东海依旧抱着胸缩在原地，欲言又止地问李赫宰能不能先回避一下。

“额……我不会回去……”

李赫宰不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，他还没搞懂“拜访”的原理。去倒是简单，几乎只要一想李东海，李东海就会出现。但回去就没有那么容易了，没有被打搅的话，李赫宰几乎就只能被困在这里了。就连上一回也是李东海那边有事被叫走了，“拜访”才算是结束。

听了这话，李东海犹豫了好一会儿，让李赫宰转过去，纠结再三这才下定决心脱了内裤，准备迈进浴缸，却因为地实在太滑了，李东海差点整个人直接摔进浴缸里。李赫宰听到动静，赶紧过去扶了一把，场面混乱，一不小心还看到了什么不该看的。这下子小警察可害羞坏了，立马缩进了浴缸里，抱着膝看着李赫宰，眼眶还红红的。热水第一时间将累坏了的小警察包裹住，就连李赫宰都通过“共享”感觉到了温暖，但奇怪的是，李赫宰丝毫没有感觉到李东海有什么不好的情绪。

尴尬是有的，害羞也是有的，但除此之外就只剩骤然加快的心跳。

李东海没觉得反感，反而还有点莫名的期待。

很微妙。

但就是事实。

有“共享”在，李赫宰几乎立即下了定论，并做了一个大胆，但他这辈子都不后悔的出格举动——他用最快的速度凑到了浴缸前，刻意用银赫那种苏到会让粉丝尖叫的嗓音说道，“怎么办？被看光了呢，李东海！”

李东海的脸很红，但仅此而已。被李赫宰伸手扣住了后颈，都没有丝毫闪躲，明明职业是警察，但却被当红爱豆逼得楚楚可怜，声音都软了下来，“对啊，怎么办？”

李赫宰不得不承认有被可爱到，凑上去就强吻了李东海。根本没有过恋爱经验的人，直接被吻得荤七素八的，连换气都不会。吻得太投入，分开的时候，还牵带出了可疑的银丝。李东海的脸更红了，但还是直勾勾地盯着李赫宰不放，不需要“共享”情绪都能看到李东海眼底那毫不掩饰的喜欢。李赫宰不由自主地勾起嘴角，牙龈一时间都藏不住了。

“放心吧，会负责的！”

一切都进行得无比顺利，就在李赫宰几乎觉得自己拿下了李东海的时候，“拜访”被迫终止了。

“银赫？醒醒，回家再睡。”

被经纪人摇醒的时候，李赫宰的情绪不太好了，也不知道是真的自己不爽，还是李东海“共享”了这种情绪。反正……真的完蛋，撩完就跑是什么狗血渣男剧情。

李赫宰赶紧发了短信解释，但李东海迟迟没有回复。这个事情，被族群里吐槽了多次，朴正洙甚至直言真的不能理解。明明能“拜访”啊，还是全息投影的那种，为什么非要花那个钱发短信？

李赫宰郁闷到一整路都低气压，想“拜访”李东海，能力还不到说用就用的地步，硬是过不去；发短信过去，李东海愣是不回。

真的完蛋。

李赫宰就这么被经纪人送回了家，迷迷糊糊地洗了澡，回房就倒床上睡了个天昏地暗，打算明天再跟李东海好好解释。哪里想到睡着到后半夜，一个翻身，身边多了个人。吓得李赫宰整个人都蹦了起来，定睛一看才发现是李东海。

还有这种好事？

被吵醒了的小警察呻吟了一声，翻了个身，顺带抢走了大半的被子。李赫宰微微一愣，上手就去抢被子了。两人一条被子抢了个半天，最终还是李赫宰一把将人搂进怀里，这才勉强能将两人盖住。李东海的手脚冰凉冰凉的，大抵也是感受到了李赫宰的体温，立马就蹭进了李赫宰怀里，还极为自然地给自己换了个舒服的姿势。

什么啊！

我想泡你，你却把我当抱枕？

怀里是喜欢得不得了的人，这下子睡不着的反倒是李赫宰了。好容易冷静下来的人，开始尝试着怎么完成“双向拜访”，好过去李东海那边看看情况。李赫宰试了好几次都没有成功，最终还是在李东海的潜意识里找到了所谓“拜访”的使用方法。

李赫宰成功让自己去“拜访”了李东海，这才发现房间里跟雪洞似的，连个暖气都没开。

呀！笨蛋啊！

这么冷的天，着凉了怎么办啊！

帮着开了暖气，还帮李东海掖好了被角，李赫宰想了想，又将人往怀里搂了搂，即使这种相拥而眠的温暖，只能算是一种记忆分享。对于两个认识不超过二十四小时的人来说，同床共枕是有点超过没错。但或许是能力所带来的附加效果，明白彼此的心意，甚至连一个字都不需要多说，那种不言而喻的喜欢在两人之间悄声无息的升温。李赫宰说不出这种感受，但总觉得仅仅是对视一眼，就觉得已经认识多年，一不小心就在内心深处私定了终生。

两人就这么睡到了第二天中午，准确的说，李赫宰还是被李东海吵醒的……

“呀！李赫宰！”李东海“噌”地爬了起来，确认自己穿戴整齐的那一刻，李东海明显松了口气。

刚醒来的李赫宰一般来说都有点起床气，但看到李东海这傻乎乎的模样，还是一瞬间就被逗乐了，“笨蛋啊，你想到哪里去了啊！”

都是成年人了，这点事还不是明摆着嘛！两人瞪着眼睛僵持了好一会儿，李东海这才蹦出一句，“不是说要负责吗？你昨晚跑哪里去了！”

委屈的语气。

表情看起来也是委屈巴巴的，但说的话，却是一记直线球，打得李赫宰措手不及。支吾了半天，又道了半天歉，说自己能力控制得还不好，被打搅了“拜访”就中断了，真的不是故意的。李东海这才明显松了口气，说着自己也还控制不好之类的话。

至今为止，大家都还不太明白他们突然拥有的能力是怎么回事。只知道族群里一共九个人，什么时候见面，会见到谁，几乎都是随机的。只是李东海和李赫宰见面的次数，远远多于和其他人见面的次数，也不知道是不是两人几乎同时在想着彼此的缘故？

那时候他们根本不清楚自己拥有的能力到底是怎么回事，连两种能力的名字“拜访”和“共享”，都是某天崔始源随口说的“visiting”和“sharing”，族群里都觉得合适，直译成韩文就用了。

说来奇怪，明明是意识体，却可以互相触碰；共享技能的时候，明明族群内部看着是族人出手相助，外人看了却是那人自己搞定了事情一样。这是所有人一开始都没搞清楚的点。

最早想通这一切的是族群里的忙内曺圭贤，分析来分析去大抵就是“拜访”是具象化表现，所以“拜访者”和“被拜访者”才能像在同一空间，相互触碰、交流，但这仅限于族群内部，外人看了只会觉得他们是在自言自语，或者行为举止怪异。因此，忙内建议大家使用“拜访”的情况下，找个没人的地方，以免被当神经病。

而“共享”则是分享技能、情绪，甚至记忆，能力的使用过程都是在脑海里完成的。从小到大都是学霸级别的曺圭贤，将“共享”这个技能，称之为“作弊”。毕竟不用学就能掌握一种从来没有接触过的技能，不是作弊又是什么呢？

说是这么说，但忙内一听说东海哥有应酬又不会喝酒，还是乐呵呵地出来帮忙“挡酒”，喝到兴头上还把警察厅那一干人等全部喝趴下了。以至于新来的实习警员沈昌珉，以为遇到了同道中人，三天两头想约李东海喝酒。苦了向来滴酒不沾的李东海，回了宿舍就吐得晕头转向，如果不是第二天轮休，只怕真的是要“命不久矣”了。

“圭贤还帮你喝酒了？我也会喝酒的啊！为什么不叫我！”

李赫宰心里不是滋味，缠着李东海，非要李东海答应下回应酬的时候叫他去，这事才算完。

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，说起了遇到族群里其他人的情形，李东海说他追了金钟云三条街还差点没撞电线杆上，还有一不小心弄坏了金厉旭的电脑害他做好的曲都没了的糗事。李东海一激动话都说不清楚，好在有“共享”在，李赫宰一下子就能听明白，被族群里发生的事笑得不行，也分享了去帮朴正洙挑衣服还差点被掐死的事情。李赫宰毕竟是个艺人，综艺感也是有的，一个简简单单的故事，愣是说得跌宕起伏，李东海听得更是一脸心有余悸，怯生生地问了一句，“你好心帮正洙哥选衣服，哥为什么要掐你？”

“我让正洙哥连着换了好几套衣服，最后说还是选第一套好！”

李赫宰见李东海听得认真，忍不住露出了皮得不行的表情，“ 不过‘拜访’断了，所以正洙哥没掐到！”

这会儿要是有其他族人在，李赫宰只怕还会被说几句，但李东海本质上也是个调皮的，听了这话第一反应就是跟着笑了个不停……

越聊越深入，确实是给人一种两人真的身心都契合的感觉，也不好说到底是谁的情绪影响了谁，亦或者说根本就是相互影响的结果。长相确实是理想型啊，即使连面都没见过，只是“拜访”的程度，都觉得抑制不住地心动啊！更何况有“共享”在，两人不需要开口，就已经明了彼此的感情，也就默契地顺理成章地免去了浪费时间相互试探的过程。几乎可以说是灵魂伴侣了呀！都到这种程度了，又有什么理由不在一起呢？

李赫宰几乎没时间考虑自己是不是现役爱豆，谈恋爱是否不合适，只觉得不把握住李东海不行。无意间对视了一眼，两人都是一瞬间被定住了的感觉，李赫宰情不自禁地凑了过去，再一次吻了李东海。李东海亦是没有丝毫闪躲，甚至自觉地闭上了眼，自然而然地接受了这个吻。

两人吻得动情，该做也就做了。

介于只是“拜访”的情况，虽然不是真正的肌肤之亲，但大抵还是尽了兴。

完事后两人各自进了浴室，几乎可以说是一起洗了澡，又玩了好一会儿水， 这才想起还有一顿午饭得解决。

李赫宰一如既往地煮了拉面，还顺手煎了几块午餐肉。吃的都是垃圾食品，以至于被李东海吐槽说饮食不健康，“你不是爱豆吗？不需要保持身材？”

李赫宰泄了气，说就是偶尔休假在家才敢偷吃，李东海应了一声，也没多说什么。李赫宰凑过去搂李东海的腰，瞄了眼碗里的东西，不由得愣了一下……

白水煮了鸡胸肉，配菜是些被切得看不出原样的玩意儿，似乎还有水煮蛋，还是只有蛋白的程度。那一整碗看着就让人没食欲。

就吃这个？

李东海是外勤警察，是公务员没错，但大抵干的也算是体力活。这会儿穿着宽松的毛衣，整个人看起来又瘦又小，是一把就能被圈在怀里的样子，看着就让人觉得心疼不已。李赫宰不由得担心起男朋友平日里的伙食问题，一时间抑制不住，试探性的问道，“你每个月就那点工资，能吃饱吗？”

警察厅毕竟是个铁饭碗，工资其实不算低。李东海确实是烟酒不沾的，之前又是单身，除了吃，大概也没有什么需要花钱的地方。

“能啊！”李东海没回头看李赫宰，又去冰箱里拿了牛油果，削了皮，去了核，切成块丢进碗里。

李赫宰靠在了李东海的流理台边，不由得陷入了沉思，想也知道小警察一个月赚不了多少钱。闲聊的时候，李东海确实说过小时候家里条件不太好之类的话，说不定现在每个月还得往家里寄钱贴补家用，扣除房租水电，哪里还能剩下多少钱。刚才李东海换衣服的时候，李赫宰也无意中瞄到了他的衣柜。除去警服，李东海几乎没有什么私服的，大多都是简单的T恤卫衣之类的，只怕真的是省吃俭用来着……

不能说没有丝毫私心，但李赫宰还是说得动之以情，晓之以理，“你这一个月房租也不便宜吧！要不要……搬过来跟我一起住？能省一点是一点？”

李东海微微一愣，似乎没想到李赫宰会这么说，抬头看了他一眼，神情有几分复杂，但随即展露笑颜，“好啊！”

等到第二天李赫宰全副武装去帮李东海搬家，这才知道李东海住的根本就是警察厅提供的宿舍，哪里来的房租。当然，这会儿的李赫宰对这些一无所知，欢天喜地地以为自己把李东海骗来同居了，却没意识到李东海其实刚从木浦调来首尔不久，本就想着要从宿舍搬出来，只是还没找到合适的住处。

到了这个程度，两人的思维到底谁影响了谁，还不一定呢！


	2. Chapter 2

李东海会去考警校，完全是因为父亲。

不同于亲哥哥李东华，从小就想着要成为一名医生。李东海从小到大的梦想其实是成为一名歌手的。半路跑去考了警校，反倒显得自己放弃了梦想一般。

但李东海从来都没有后悔过。

倒也不是说李东海没有为自己的梦想努力过，他利用课余时间自学了唱歌，自学了舞蹈。十五岁的时候，他也是参加过经纪公司选秀的，甚至还因为出众的外表得了“外貌赞”。公司确实有签他做练习生的打算，但李东海最终还是放弃了如此宝贵的机会。

想到这些，李东海的心情不算好，如果不是因为爸爸突然意外去世，他也不会说要去做警察吧……

李东海的爸爸是个警察，却从没想着要让两个儿子子承父业。想当初还是爸爸鼓励李东海去首尔参加选秀的。如果不是那场变故，李东海现在说不定都出道了。说起来那个经纪公司就是李赫宰现在所属的公司。如果李东海当时去做了练习生，或许，他和李赫宰就能更早相遇了吧！

“后悔吗？”

冷不丁的一句话，李东海吓了一跳，抬起头，看到了不知道什么时候来了的金钟云。首尔黑道头头也不知道今天干嘛了，看起来非常疲倦，指尖还夹着支烟。李东海没有回答他的问题，反倒来了一句，“哥又不抽烟，点支烟拿手上有意思吗？”

“你管我。”

见李东海不答，金钟云也不再问，随手将燃了一半的烟，丢进面前的酒杯里，烟头碰到了残冰，一瞬间熄了，“你干什么呢，小不点？”

“在妈妈家吃饭。”李东海刚说完，就被厨房里忙着做菜的妈妈喊去帮忙端汤，还顺带回答了妈妈的问题，“族群里的钟云哥来了。”

妈妈朝李东海看着的方向点了点头，微笑着说道，“是钟云啊，我们小海常说起你。吃饭了吗？一起坐下来吃点吧！”

金钟云似乎很惊讶，眼神里充满了疑惑，“伯母知道你……”

“嗯！我妈妈是通感者，我哥哥也是。”李东海边解释边招呼金钟云过来，“哥来得正好，我妈妈做的菜可好吃了，哥快坐下来尝尝！”

“你知道我吃了的话，最终都是进了你肚子对吧！”金钟云也不再客气，朝东海妈妈的方向鞠了一躬，“伯母，多有打扰！”

“妈妈，钟云哥跟您鞠躬呢，他说打扰了。”李东海帮着传达了，这才回答金钟云的问题，“哥晚饭又吃得不多，没事的！”

金钟云这才动了筷子，尝了几口，直夸伯母做的菜好吃，其实也只是“共享”了记忆的程度，但好歹也让李东海多吃了一碗饭。妈妈看着也觉得开心，不住地给小儿子夹菜，说着最近瘦了不少，的确是该多吃一些。李东海也帮着转达了金钟云的夸奖，妈妈很是开心，笑着说让李东海下回多带族人来家里坐坐。见妈妈高兴，李东海只答了句“好”，也就没帮忙传达金钟云那句“可能不太方便”之类的话。

母子俩其乐融融地氛围，明显让金钟云的心情好了很多。饭后，李东海负责洗碗，金钟云也就跟着进了厨房。

“哥看起来很累，”李东海埋头洗着碗，还惦记着金钟云的状态，“昨天没睡好？”

“嗯……”金钟云点了点头，“出了点事，昨晚没怎么睡。”

“哥，总是熬夜对身体不好，多睡点吧！不然会死的！”李东海只顾着关心金钟云，脑子一下子没转过来这哥是干什么的，“需要帮忙的话，哥尽管跟我说。”

李东海说他“会死的”的时候，金钟云就噎了一下，听到后一句更是，无语到只能心里感叹着怎么摊上这么个傻弟弟，缓了好几秒，才回了句，“下回，下回哥要清理门户再找你帮忙！”

李东海愣了一下，这才意识到自己一个警察去掺和人家帮派里的事，似乎真的不太合适，只能讪讪地应了一句。

两人又有一搭没一搭地聊了一会儿，都觉得心情好了不少，金钟云那边有手下来说有事情汇报。毕竟两人的职业确实是水火不容的，李东海非常自觉地跟金钟云招了招手算是告别。金钟云微微一笑，伸手摸了摸李东海的头，说了句回见，随即切断了“拜访”。

李东海是藏不住心事的人，洗完了碗，说是陪妈妈看电视，但坐在妈妈身边，注意力却完全没在电视上。李东海窝在沙发里好半天，瞪着双大眼睛，眼珠子一直转来转去，明显在斟酌措辞想着怎么开口。妈妈大抵也是看出了小儿子有话想说，却也故意耗着没开口，若无其事地按着遥控器，跳着台。跳着跳着，就跳到了音乐频道，这会儿正播放着排行榜前十的歌曲。

知道儿子从小有个当唱跳歌手梦，生怕勾起那些不太好的往事，妈妈正想着换台，却被李东海制止了。母子俩就这么看着音乐榜单一首一首播放，直到看到榜首是银赫这次回归的主打歌，李东海这才展露笑颜，“妈妈，这就是我跟您说的赫宰。银赫是他的艺名。”

“长得挺帅的！”妈妈点了点头，夸归夸，但还是忍不住担心儿子，“他对你好吗？”

“挺好的。”

李东海看着电视里播放的回归舞台，眼睛里的喜欢更是藏不住。

“E oppa帅吧！”

耳边响起了李赫宰皮得不行的声音，当红爱豆大抵刚练习完，这会儿只穿着贴身的背心，一身汗津津的，还往李东海身上贴。

“呀！李赫宰！”李东海瞬间忘了妈妈也在，直接从沙发上蹦了起来， “你一身汗别碰我！”

“又不是……没碰过？”

李赫宰仗着别人看不见自己，肆意妄为地对李东海上下其手，却被妈妈一句话吓得立正站好。

“赫宰来了？”

“妈……妈……”李赫宰吓得话都差点说不出来，“妈妈看得到我？”

李东海也跟着吓了一大跳，但人已经窜出了沙发老远，两人僵了好一会儿，最终李赫宰还是被李东海拖着，这才挪回了沙发边。李赫宰平时忙得脚不沾地，哪里有时间研究通感能力怎么使用，以至于牵连了李东海，对着妈妈连鞠了好几个躬，说了句，“妈妈好，我是李赫宰，初次见面请多多指教！”

妈妈被逗乐了，调笑着宫合都没算过呢，就叫上妈妈了。李东海被说得害羞，一个劲儿打身旁的李赫宰，以至于在练习室里嗷嗷乱叫的当红爱豆，被伴舞连带经纪人当是压力太大，突然抽风。

大抵也是看到了儿子和男朋友的相处模式，妈妈一时间也没忍住，感叹起了和丈夫的初见。

同一族群，初次“拜访”，一见钟情，过于相似的剧情，让李东海忍不住握住了身旁李赫宰的手。

“族群内部的感情是很难拆散的。”

妈妈陷入了回忆，脸上都是带着笑的，“什么心意相通，互为知己，一个眼神就能心领神会，是同族群的话，要做到这些简直轻而易举。我和你爸爸相爱了，因为是同族群的关系，我们两的孩子一定会是通感能力者。本想着不要孩子的……以免将来又步上我们的后尘。但作为一个母亲，我实在是不忍心。生下你哥哥之后，我和你爸爸切断了和族群所有的联系，就连族人们相继去世，都不曾伸出援手。直到我们在逃亡路上，发现有了你……”

“逃亡？”李东海毕竟职业是警察，一下子抓住了话里的重点，“为什么要逃亡？”

妈妈叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍小儿子的手背，“之前你还太小，能力也没觉醒，一直没敢告诉你……”

追杀通感者的组织叫BPO，全称是Biologic Preservation Organization，生物保护组织。原本这个组织的设立初衷是为了保护通感者，却没想到一代一代发展下来，组织内部变了样，反过来对通感者赶尽杀绝。由于BPO高层里边也有通感者，他们深知通感是以族群为基本方式存在的。因此，每抓到一个通感者，BPO都会控制住那人，用来追查其余的八个族人。而族人之间，无法撒谎，没有秘密。因此，一旦被抓住，所有族人都不能幸免。

“所以小时候我们一直四处搬家，就是为了逃避BPO的追杀？”

“是的，我和你爸爸隐姓埋名，十多年来都不曾随便使用过通感能力。直到你说想成为歌手，你爸爸觉得……”

李东海简直不敢相信，但或许就是最接近于真相的答案，“觉得我去做歌手，不能保护好自己。所以爸爸内勤做得好好的，突然转了外勤……对吧？”

“这不是你的错，小海。”

妈妈伸手将儿子搂进怀里，连带着一旁的“意识体”李赫宰也赶紧和李东海十指相扣，希望给他一点力量。

“从小到大你是那么的懂事，那么的听话，你爸爸希望你能去完成自己的梦想，也希望能和BPO有一个了结……”

李东海的眼泪早就在眼眶里打转了，被妈妈这么一说，泪水瞬间夺眶而出，“所以……爸爸也是因为BPO才……”

妈妈顿了顿，叹了口气回答道，“是的。”

李东海进了警察厅之后，就去查了当年爸爸那个案子的案卷，不出所料，所有的资料都是空白的，结案报告里也是简单的说是吞枪自杀。就跟当初来家里告知爸爸死讯的人，说得一模一样。但整个案件却又疑点重重，证物袋里的枪的确是爸爸的配枪没错，但里边附带的案发现场找到的弹片，却不是这把枪该配的子弹。而且枪里确实少了一发子弹没错，但奇怪的是，枪口却没有留下子弹发射过后所留下的痕迹和弹药残留。

更何况案发地点是教堂，作为虔诚的教徒，最不可能做出的举动就是自杀，更不可能会跑去教堂自杀 。

李东海越是回忆，越是觉得痛苦，伸手搭住妈妈的肩，这才发现自己的手几乎是颤抖的，似乎是抓住了最后的希望，李东海抬起头直视妈妈的眼睛，“妈妈，我们都知道爸爸是不可能自杀的。如果你和爸爸是一个族群的族人，那爸爸去世的那天……”

“我在那。”妈妈重重地叹了口气，近乎痛苦的闭上了眼睛，“我亲眼看着你爸爸，是怎么把枪放进嘴里自杀的。”

“为什么？自杀是重罪，爸爸怎么可能……”

“为了保护我们。”妈妈伸手揽住了自己的小儿子，一时间也抑制不住眼泪，“如果你爸爸被BPO抓住，作为他的族人，我也逃不过。我是族群里的最后一个人，我的性命已经无所谓了。但……你还那么小，东华也才刚在读大学，我走了，你们怎么办呀……”

李东海本就是感性的人，那时候和妈妈一起哭成一团，也就忽略了即使妈妈证实了爸爸是自杀这一点，但案件还是多么的疑点重重……

由于BPO的存在，通感者之间确实有一条不成文的规定，为了顾全大局，被抓住的人通常都会选择自行了断，以保全其余的族人。传达这规定的人大多就是“分娩”了新族群的人。然而很不幸的是，根据李东海询问族人的结果，所有人能力觉醒的前一天，都做了同一个梦，很不巧，梦里那个身着白衣吞枪自杀的女孩正是他们族群的“母亲”。在被BPO追杀途中，女孩发现自己即将“分娩”，所以为了保护自己“分娩”的新族群不被BPO轻易追查到，只得选择吞枪自杀。

“对于通感者来说，除了生理上的父母以外，还会有帮助他们能力觉醒的“母亲”或者“父亲”，所以帮助其他族群激活通感能力也被称之为‘分娩’。”说话的正是李东海的亲哥哥李东华，“但事实上来，通感能力还是通过基因遗传的，族群的‘父母’其实只是起到了触发能力觉醒的作用。”

李东海点了点头，陷入了沉思。由于非同一族群的通感者要使用“拜访”，必须要在现实生活中对视过，因此妈妈特意嘱咐了李东海，找个时间去见见李东华。即使不同族群之间无法使用“共享”，但兄弟俩能相互“拜访”的话，好歹也能相互有个照应。李东海想想也是，也不想多做耽搁，直接开了车就上哥哥家去了。既是完成对视这个步骤，也想打探更多关于通感者的情报。

然而，哥哥的职业是医生，关于通感者的所有情报，也都是关于医学方面的。

“那……BPO呢？关于BPO，哥哥又知道多少？”

“关于BPO……我也不是很了解，只知道他们四处追杀通感者。在爸爸去世后不久，我的能力就觉醒了，妈妈说是让我避着点BPO……”

李东海抿了一下唇，妈妈也是这么和他说的，甚至让他隐藏能力做个普通的智人，以求自保。但李东海并不甘心，他是为了爸爸的死才选择去做警察的呀！爸爸当年是被调去首尔做外勤才会出事的，为了调查爸爸的死因，李东海放弃了自己的梦想，从警校毕业后又在木浦警察厅熬了几年，好容易有机会调到了首尔警察厅。关于爸爸的案件，查来查去都是瓶颈，直到能力觉醒了妈妈才愿意说出BPO的秘密。这好容易有点眉目，哪里能说放弃就放弃的啊！

放弃的话，就真的是放弃了梦想，却还放弃了做警察的初衷。如果连爸爸的案件都查办不明白的话，李东海又拿什么自处？

“那哥的族人们呢？有谁了解吗？”

李东华无奈地笑了笑，说是由于族群里有人特别反感自己通感者的身份，所以族人之间很少联系。而且他的族人们大多选择明哲保身，保护族人，也保护自己。

“为什么？”李东海对此相当不能理解，他几乎每天都要去见见族人们的，除了东熙哥拒绝了N次他的约饭邀请以外，其他人都乐得接受李东海的“拜访”，特别是李赫宰。两人几乎只要想对方了，就能通过“拜访”看一眼对方在做些什么。

“因为并不是所有人都能接受自己的通感者身份。”李东华叹了口气，说是族群里有位修女，她一直觉得通感能力就是诅咒，会招来杀身之祸，因此日日夜夜都在祈祷、忏悔……

“哥……也是这么觉得的吗？”

“小海，妈妈和哥哥都希望你能保护好自己。BPO那群人做事不择手段，对通感者赶尽杀绝。哥哥只是觉得，明哲保身未必是坏事……”

“我是警察呀！我的职业不就是要保护其他人吗？”

“小海，你扪心自问一下，你做警察是为了什么？为了正义，还是私仇？”

李东海似乎对哥哥很是失望，眼眶已经有几分红了，“怎么会是私仇呢？BPO做的这些事就不该抓吗？更何况是BPO逼死了爸爸呀！”

“还说不是私仇！妈妈都说了，爸爸是为了保护我们！”

“这不合逻辑！”

两兄弟架吵了一半，曺圭贤就不知从哪冒了出来，李东海的注意力也随之被吸引，“圭，你说什么？”

李东华愣了一下，随即反应过来是李东海的族人来了，也不好再继续吵下去。只得看着李东海，等着下文。

“这不合逻辑，东海哥。”曺圭贤直截了当地提出了疑点，“东华哥刚不是说通感能力是可以遗传的吗？”

李东海一脸疑惑地看着族群里的忙内，曺圭贤被盯着看了半天，不由得叹了口气，深怕解释不清楚，只得让李东海帮忙找来了纸笔，边说着边写，“我们假设通感能力是隐性基因，也就是这个小写的a，而无能力则是显性基因，这个大写的A。东海哥，你看！”曺圭贤快速将几种搭配形式都写在了纸上，见李东海还懵着，只得继续往下说，“这么搭配下来，一共有12种基因组合方式，出现通感能力的有6种，也就是说在伯父已经确认是通感者的情况下，不管伯母是不是通感者，你和东华哥……”

“都有百分之五十的几率是通感者。”

申东熙的声音从另一侧响起，李东海转头看他，手里还拿着那张纸，算着上头“A”和“a”的搭配方式，脸上写满了还在状况外。似乎担心李东海还没懂，曺圭贤还帮着把那张纸递给了李东华，麻烦哥哥跟李东海再解释了一遍。

申东熙正在电脑上噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，分神跟上了忙内的思路，“圭贤的意思是，BPO为什么没有追查到伯母头上。”

李东海这边刚搞明白为什么是百分之五十的几率，族人那边就已经把结论给出来了。小警察一时间懵在原地，半天才憋出一句，“对啊，为什么？”

李东华看不到李东海的族人，听他们说话也只能听个一半，搞得他一脸莫名其妙地看着弟弟，李东海只得赶紧复述了一遍族人们得出的结论。这下子就连李东华都有点蒙了，他从来没有从这个角度去思考过父亲的死。但李东海的族人居然通过三言两语的叙述，就已经想到了。

本来就是夫妻，又是有孩子的情况，无论如何都应该追查到妈妈的吧！在确定爸爸是通感者的情况下，即使妈妈不是通感者，孩子也有可能是。更何况能遗传就证明了，可以通过基因检测确认被检测者是否是通感者。如果是，大可连孩子一起除掉。但BPO却没有继续追查下去，所有的调查似乎止于爸爸的死。这对于BPO这样一个对通感者赶尽杀绝的组织来说，似乎真的不太符合常理？

李东华一时间陷入沉思，弟弟所在的族群，似乎跟自己的真的不太一样……

“这太奇怪了。”

不知什么时候来了的金钟云表示不能理解，说是帮派里就算只是放贷，欠钱不还，哪有不绑了他家眷的道理，更何况是BPO这种已经发展了几十年的组织。

大抵也是“职业病”发作，李东海这回的反应倒是快，“什么？哥你还绑人家眷？”

曺圭贤随即插了话，“正洙哥，你快来啊！钟云哥违反族规了！”

众所周知，族规第一条是守法。

被突然点了名的朴正洙正在逗着心空玩，看到一个接一个出现在客厅里的弟弟们，不由得叹了口气，还没来及开口，李赫宰那边就先搭了腔，“罚款吧，哥！下次聚会请客吃饭！”

金钟云又忍不住飚了脏话，抓了抱枕就丢李赫宰，嘴上还辩解着那是以前，而且是手底下人干的，关他什么事。朴正洙看着瞬间一团糟的客厅顿时头大，但弟弟们根本不消停，叽叽喳喳乱成一团，这个要抱空儿起来亲亲，那个为了逗空儿，把玩具丢得到处都是，更别说还有翻柜子的，蹦到沙发上趴着的。到后来就连今晚喝多了已经睡下的金希澈都被吵醒了，冒出来发了一顿飚，就这都没让他们消停。最终还是申东熙把李东海叫过去，所有人这才勉强安静下来凑到电脑前。

在韩国结婚是没有结婚证的，最主要的手续就是入籍，入了籍自然而然就是夫妻关系了。而屏幕上显示的结果，李东海的父母并没有去办理所谓的入籍手续，也就是说从法律的角度上来说，根本不算是夫妻。这可以说明BPO为什么没有继续追查，但只是这样是不是太简单了？所有人一阵无语，就连金钟云都摇着头说BPO的办事效率不行，要是他手底下人去办，只怕竞争对手的情人连带私生子都能给扒出来。

族群里再次争论上了，这个说BPO连这点事都办不好，想来也不足为惧；那个说BPO会不会留了什么后手，等着秋后算账。争了半天没个结果，最终还是边开着视频会议，边分心听族群里争论的崔始源开了口，“你们有没有想过……是BPO内部出了问题？”

BPO毕竟是个组织，内部肯定是有派系的，派系之间闹分裂也不是不可能。细想之下，倒也是调查方向之一。但光说无用，真相是什么，靠的还是证据。在所有情报都只是一面之词的情况下，确实是无法拼凑出真相的。

“我们对于BPO的了解太少了，如果有线人就好了。”

李东海有几分失落，说是回家后做个线索板，把关于BPO的情报规整一下。崔始源说BPO这种组织肯定需要依靠财阀的资助，也许他可以找到门路搭上线。金钟云也说自己手底下人多，说不定也能探听出点什么消息。

这会儿一时间也下不了什么结论，朴正洙边整理着自己的客厅，边说着要不今天就到这，等有进展了下回再讨论，哪知金希澈突然开了口——

“我有个想法。”

金希澈今天确实是喝多了，刚才发了一顿飙之后，就坐在床上边清醒清醒，边听族人们争来争去，这会儿酒倒是醒了，脑子也恢复了转动。

“东海，你问问你哥哥是不是只要是通感者，就会知道BPO。”

李东海点了点头照做了，得到了肯定的答案之后，金希澈立马说出了自己的想法，“既然通感者都会知道BPO，那还浪费时间四处打探什么？直接找出族群外的其他通感者不就可以了。”

说起来容易，但怎么找呢？

李赫宰听得莫名其妙，瞄了一眼自家男朋友，李东海也是一脸莫名其妙，李赫宰随口帮着问出了问题，“那要去哪里找其他通感者？”

“不是说通感能力是会遗传的嘛！先从家人排查起。”曺圭贤已经跟上了思路，“东海这不就发现了东华哥是通感者了嘛，赫宰你回家问问素拉姐，问问伯父伯母，不就可以了。”

李赫宰大抵也是脑子没转过弯，一时间也没注意到忙内没用敬语，“但这又有什么用呢？”

“能怎么样？扩大交际圈呗！”

金希澈的办法几乎可以说是在投机取巧，但也确实算是合理利用了能力。通感者都是以族群方式存在的，每认识一个族群外的通感者，就等于多认识了其他八个通感者。他们中只要有一个人认识了非族群内部的其他通感者，交际圈就能瞬间翻上一倍，甚至是好几倍。也就是说认识的通感者越多，线索收集得也就越多，交际圈铺得越大，就越容易得到所需的情报。更何况族群里所有人几乎都是有兄弟姐妹的，从家人排查起倒也还算容易。至于之后的事情，大可等排查完再从长计议。

李东华听了弟弟的转述，不由得直摇头，说李东海所在的这族群真的很不一样。族人们脑子活，反应快，根本就不按套路出牌！一时间也有一种，如果是这样一个族群对上了BPO，倒也不一定会落了下风的感觉……

既然定好了初步计划，族群也就准备就地解散了。

“等一下！”

临解散前朴正洙似乎发现哪里不太对，环视了一下房间，让大家原地站好，这才伸出手指点了一下人头，“一，二，三，四，五，六，七，八……怎么少一个？”

“哥你算你自己了吗？”

朴正洙犹豫了一下，似乎不太确定，又重新按照年纪排序数了一遍，“诶……厉旭呢？”

所有人这才反应过来，今晚金厉旭似乎一直没有出现，这似乎不太对劲。

不应该呀！

族人们开始各自尝试着过去看看金厉旭，但试了好几次都无法使用“拜访”。

“明天厉旭有早课，是不是睡了？”

“不可能，”这回反倒是李赫宰站出来反驳了，“海海睡着了，我都能过去看他的。应该跟睡着了没关系。”

那……又会是怎么回事呢？

李东华见弟弟神情不太对，也赶紧询问发生了什么。听了李东海的转述，李东华皱着眉，解释道，“理论上只有被拜访者‘昏迷’了，才无法‘拜访’……”

李东海的声音瞬间拔高了一个度，“什么？厉旭昏迷了？”

李东华大抵也是习惯了弟弟这种作风，第一时间捂住了耳朵，缓了一会儿这才解释道，“也不一定，但无法‘拜访’的情况，大多数时候都是暂时性失去意识。当然，服用了安眠药，或者注射过含有镇定成分的药物，也有可能导致无法‘拜访’。”

族人们还在叽叽喳喳地讨论着，商量着各种对策，申东熙也不参与，直接掏出手机，一个电话拨了过去。电话有通，但无人接听，直接转进了语音信箱。目的已经达到了，倒也不在乎有没有接，申东熙立马开始噼里啪啦地敲键盘，追踪金厉旭的手机信号。根据信号显示，确实是在家里没错，族人们这才稍微放心了一些，说着应该没什么事。厉旭说不定就是这两天太累了，吃了安眠药就睡了，明天早上再联系看看就是了。

族人们这才准备切断“拜访”，还没来得及互相告别，就听到李东海又来了一句，“等一下。”

音量大了些，以至于李东华连带族人们都不由得捂了一下耳朵，又怎么了？

“东熙哥，你刚是怎么查出来我父母没有办入籍手续的？你黑进了警察厅户籍系统？”

族人们说没愣住是假的，这都多久了，才反应过来？

“没有啊，族规第一条不是守法吗？”

黑客先生头也没抬，又重新操作了一遍给李东海看，“我拿你工号，登录进去直接搜索的。”

李东海明显松了口气，这才和族人们告了别，也跟李东华说了再见，就准备开车回家了。

然而，一坐进驾驶座，系好安全带，钥匙都还没来得及插，就发现李赫宰已经换好睡衣，盘腿坐在副驾上发呆了。

“回家了？”李东海问道，还示意李赫宰坐好，系好安全带。李赫宰应了一声，还乖乖配合着系了安全带，撒着娇说想吃炒年糕。

“你不是要开巡演了吗？偷吃被发现的话，又要被经纪人骂了！”

“买一点点就好。我不吃，就……尝尝味道。”

莫名其妙的一句话，但李东海听懂了。敢情李赫宰打着这种算盘，自己要保持身材不能吃宵夜，就想着用“共享”让李东海代吃。这个想法被李东海直接拒绝了，“不行。今天钟云哥来‘拜访’，我已经多吃了一碗饭了。再吃个宵夜，我明天就得在健身房多泡两小时。”

“就买一点点，海海。”李赫宰几乎已经开始撒娇卖萌了，“哥哥这几天都在吃菜叶子，经纪人哥连点沙拉酱都不给我！”

“很好啊！多吃点蔬菜多好。”李东海满意地点了点头，调整了一下后视镜，“很健康！”

“不行啊，海海！再这么吃下去就要成兔子了！”

“兔子多可爱啊！哥哥以后就做兔子吧！”

说是这么说的，但李东海最终还是买了炒年糕带回去，甚至还捎带了紫菜卷。

李赫宰是肉眼可见的开心，本体缩在沙发里抱着个小老虎抱枕，意识体却坐在地上，趴在茶几边用了“共享”美滋滋地吃着炒年糕。李东海的意识体就坐在旁边，看着“李赫宰”狼吞虎咽，吃得腮帮子都鼓起来了，心里也抑制不住地觉得可爱。

不是兔子啊，是小仓鼠才对！这也太可爱了吧！

李东海很喜欢李赫宰这可爱的模样，像个孩子似的，完全取向狙击。李赫宰本性是喜欢撒娇卖萌的，刚在一起的时候还会端着“银赫”的架子，但自从发现李东海喜欢自己孩子气的一面，李赫宰就不在李东海面前装什么南韩苏神了，乐得粘在男朋友身边，做个撒娇怪。相处了几天，李赫宰就发现李东海虽然也是喜欢撒娇，但李东海的撒娇完全就是被宠出来的本能，其实性格上根本就是“直男”一个，只要一对视再一撒娇，李东海就完全招架不住，什么都会答应。

这可不，靠撒娇换来的炒年糕格外的香，李赫宰吃得心满意足，吃完了好歹还知道，蹭过来搂着李东海，柔声说着海海最好了之类的话。李东海自觉好笑，也不接话，只是让李赫宰去把餐盒收拾了，自己则瘫在原位消食……

第二天李赫宰是傍晚的通告，李东海也赶巧是轮休，李赫宰本想着上午和男朋友腻一会儿，但迷迷糊糊间一翻身才发现身边空了。

“海海！”李赫宰猛地爬起来，才发现自己站在路边，李东海穿着短袖短裤从自己身边跑过去。李赫宰愣了一下，也顾不了自己没穿鞋，就跟着跑了过去，结果光着脚踩在柏油马路上，疼得嗷嗷叫，“海……海海，你这是要去哪儿！”

“晨跑。”李东海几乎是没好气的回答道。

“为什么这么早起来？”李赫宰捧着闹钟跟着跑了几步，又是疼得嗷嗷叫，“慢点慢点，痛！痛！现在才刚八点啊，海海！”

“是谁害的？”李东海根本没停下，还一个劲儿地往前跑。

“你几点起来的？好不容易休假，怎么也不多睡会儿？”

“呀！李赫宰！”李东海气不过，停了下来，一把薅住了李赫宰的头发，“是谁不能吃炒年糕，昨天还死命吵着要吃的！”

好在路上没人，否则李东海下意识的举动真的会被当成神经病。李赫宰当然知道自己理亏， 被揪疼了也没躲，但还说着，要锻炼也不止晨跑一种方式啊！

两人之间的“共享”几乎随时随地的开着，以至于李东海一瞬间就明白了李赫宰的话里话，但李东海并不接茬，就把李赫宰晾着，还故意岔开了话题。说是今天醒得早，睡不着索性就出来晨跑了。刚才看差不多到上课点了，就想去看看厉旭。

李赫宰不由得愣了一下，看李东海现在的表情也知道情况不太妙，“没联系上？”

“没有，”李东海的心情看起来不算好，大抵也是因为担心的缘故，说是还是没办法过去‘拜访’，手机也关机了，“我准备过去看看他。”

边说着李东海还准备继续跑，却被李赫宰一把拉住，“笨蛋啊，你用跑的，要跑到什么时候啊！打车去啊！”

“对哦……”

李东海后知后觉地拦了辆的士，到了金厉旭的住处，敲了半天门没人开。最终还是吵到了隔壁住户，邻居开门出来抱怨大清早的吵什么，李东海不得已才掏出警员证说是警方办案，获得允许之后，便准备从隔壁阳台翻进了金厉旭家的阳台。

“李东海你疯啦！”

刚准备翻栏杆的李东海，被李赫宰一把拉住，“这里是十二楼！”

“呀！李赫宰！”

李东海吓了一跳，差点保持不住平衡一头栽下去，好在李赫宰拉得很紧，也算是歪打正着，把人给拉了回来。李东海气不过，扭头瞪李赫宰，“你干嘛！想害咱俩一起掉下去吗？”

两个阳台靠得很近，也就是小半步的距离。翻栏杆出去，跨过去，再翻栏杆进去就可以了。如果忽略楼层高度，倒也不算是危险。再说了，在警校的时候，什么没训练过，这种级别简直就是小case。李东海唯一庆幸的是刚才把这家的住户赶进了房间，否则这会儿看他跟空气拉拉扯扯，可不是要被当神经病赶出去。

“太危险了，海海。”李赫宰吓得够呛，拉着李东海的手死命不放，“这种事不应该报警吗？让警察来吧，海海，你快下来！”

“我就是警察。”

李东海的表情明显沉了下来，眼底已经带上了不悦，语气严肃到李赫宰都不由自主地松了手，李东海不容置疑地朝隔壁阳台抬了抬下巴，“乖，过去对面等我。”

李赫宰立马就怂了，不敢再多说半个字，意识体立马就过去了，乖乖扒拉着栏杆，等着李东海翻过去，又用最快的速度伸手将人拉进阳台，这才算是放心了。

从阳台的玻璃往房间里看，卧室里还有点自然光照射，床上被子叠得很整齐，明显没有人在的样子，但正对阳台门的房门，通向的客厅黑漆漆的一片，一时间也看不清什么。

“我试过了，阳台门锁住了，”李赫宰揪了揪李东海的衣角，“我们走吧！里边没人。”

李东海似乎还不死心，试着想开窗，但窗户里边也是上了锁的。

“走吧，海海！真的没人。”

李东海没搭理他，只是敲了敲窗户。是极为普通的单层玻璃，薄得很。但阳台上除了晾了几件衣服，什么都没有，衣架都是轻飘飘的，没有半点用处。

“我们走吧，海海！”李赫宰又揪了揪李东海的衣角，小声说道，“我去隔壁阳台等你，你翻回去的时候，小心……”

话音未落，只见李东海开始伸展筋骨，做了几个扩胸运动和拉伸，随后转过身，右手握拳，手肘向后重重一磕，直接把玻璃给击碎了，将手伸进沿着砸出来的洞里，直接把阳台门给打开了。李赫宰看得目瞪口呆，倒还记得捧着男朋友的手肘看看有没有受伤。

李东海拍开李赫宰的手，比了个“嘘”的动作，示意李赫宰躲到他背后，这才从后腰掏出配枪和手电筒，右手持枪朝前，左手与右手呈十字交叉，反手拿着手电照明。李东海深吸一口气，轻手轻脚地进入房间，搜查了房里每一个角落，确认确实没有人，这才敢收起配枪，开了灯。

房间里很干净，没有丝毫打斗的痕迹，门锁也没有任何被破坏的迹象。李东海在房间里搜了两遍，眉头紧蹙着似乎觉得哪里不太对。李赫宰刚想开口劝他走，只见李东海突然整个人趴到了地上，也不知道在干嘛。李赫宰不敢说话，就这么看着李东海在地上爬行了好一会儿，从一个柜子底下掏出了台手机。

是厉旭的手机没错，李东海认得这个手机壳。

但屏幕碎了，还有明显的滑痕，只怕是掉到地上之后，才滑进了柜子底下，这就解释得通为什么手机信号显示金厉旭在家了。

李东海和李赫宰对视了一眼，同时深吸一口气，顿时都有了不好的预感。族人们大抵也是发现了他俩的情绪波动，接二连三的来“拜访”了，所有人再一次搜查了一遍金厉旭家。

金希澈逛了一圈，走过来拍了拍李东海的肩以示安慰，说是上回来“拜访”有看到房间里有个行李箱，现在行李箱不见了，衣柜里的衣服也少了一部分。金钟云摸了把窗台，说房间里打扫得过分干净，该积灰的地方都不带积灰的，甚至还说只有毁尸灭迹才会这么干净。曺圭贤看了一圈也说垃圾桶是空的，没套上垃圾袋。

太不寻常了！

如果真要扔垃圾，拎走垃圾的时候，正常人都会顺手再套个垃圾袋的。而且金厉旭家里明显是刻意重新打扫过的样子，只怕就是为了掩盖掉某些本不该有的痕迹。行李箱没了，更是证明带走金厉旭的人，想做出主动出行的假象，但出远门的人，可不会放任阳台晾着衣服不收。更何况，手机这种对现代人这么重要的东西，还不至于出门不带。屏幕碎了又在柜子底下被找到的，明显就是发生了什么，意外摔碎又不知怎么滑进了柜子底下，清场的人没注意到也就留了破绽……

不好的预感持续上升，李东海的表情不算好，李赫宰本想上前抱住李东海，却被金希澈截了胡。

这种程度几乎可以下定论，金厉旭就是被从家里带走的。但好端端的在家里，为何门锁没有被毁坏，人却被带走了？这几乎就是密室失踪案件了。

族人们七嘴八舌地说着想法，有的说熟人作案，有的说隔壁两户的阳台翻进来，只有申东熙蹲在门边，再次仔细检查着门锁。

“哥，我检查过了，锁没问题。”

申东熙也不多说什么，直接进房间找了个硬壳文件夹，将外壳裁了一长条下来，又从抽屉里找来了备用钥匙，这才带着族人们出了门。把防盗门重新锁好后，将裁下来的文件夹插进门缝里，上下一划动，转动了一下门把，门“咔嚓”一声，应声而开。

即使是这种情况下，族人们还是乱成一团，叽叽喳喳的讨论着，申东熙之前到底是干什么的。惹得朴正洙扶额，庆幸自己有先见之明，族规第一条就定了要守法。

所有线索串上了，但金厉旭会被带去哪里呢？

“东华哥不是说人失去意识的状态下，才会无法‘拜访’吗？”曺圭贤提议，干脆让申东熙黑进医疗系统，看看有没有金厉旭的住院记录，碰碰运气。

“没必要那么麻烦。东海，把手机借哥一下。”

金希澈接过了李东海的手机，又将金厉旭的手机插上电，开机后在通讯录找到了厉旭妈妈的电话号码，随即用李东海的手机拨了过去，还随手开了外放，“喂？您好，请问是金厉旭的家长吗？”

“您好，我是。您是厉旭学校的老师吧！”厉旭妈妈的声音带着一丝疲倦。

金希澈也没解释，只是顺着话茬往下说，“您好您好，是这样的，厉旭今天没去上课，打他手机也没接。”

“啊，不好意思，我们厉旭生病了。在医院忙得手忙脚乱，忘记跟学校请假了。让老师担心了……”

“生病了，怎么会这样？”

“医生说需要做个手术……”厉旭妈妈似乎有几分抑制不住，语气里多了几分哭腔，“要麻烦您帮他请一段时间病假。”

“您别太担心，一定会好起来的……对了，您方便告知厉旭同学在哪家医院吗？想说周末去探视一下……”

厉旭妈妈推脱了一下，说是后天就要做手术了，不用麻烦。但金希澈还是说了几句客套话，说着手术后再去探视也是可以的之类的话。厉旭妈妈推脱不过，最终还是说了。

“打扰您了。”金希澈礼貌地道了谢，还说了几句安抚的客套话，这才挂了电话，“首尔大学医院，精神外科，排的后天下午的手术。”

李东海听得都懵了，怔怔地说，“这不是骗人吗？”

“没有啊，我从头到尾都没承认过是厉旭的老师呀！”

金希澈随手把手机还给李东海，后者明显还没缓过劲来，“但哥怎么知道要打给厉旭的家人。”

一旁的曺圭贤无奈得直摇头，感叹东海哥长得挺好看的，怎么就傻乎乎的呢！连金钟云都忍不住调侃，“小不点，你到底是靠什么考上的警校？如果警察都像你这样，哥的日子肯定会好过很多！”

李东海还没转过弯来，说着什么警察都像他一样一身正气。

最终还是申东熙看不下去，解释说像BPO这种网上查得到官网的组织，打着慈善机构的幌子，并且这么多年没有被爆出一星半点的负面新闻，就证明这个组织必定在某种程度上是符合现代社会规则的。更何况李东华也说了，会导致“拜访”能力无法使用，必须是强效镇静剂，而要给病患注射这种程度的药剂，除了医嘱，还需要家属签字。

“李东海，你最好赶紧回警察厅补张搜查令。不然今天非法入室被发现了，饭碗还要不要了！” 申东熙想了想，生怕李东海真的傻乎乎的，又补了一句，“对了，走之前把留下的指纹都给擦了。”


	3. Chapter 3

李东海从金厉旭的出租房出来，询问了隔壁几家邻居这几天有没有什么异常，发现没有什么收获，又回警察厅补了张搜查令，这事才算暂时告一段落。

折腾了大半个上午，一进家门，就看到李赫宰抱着膝盖，窝在沙发里，一副可怜兮兮的模样。

这又是怎么了？

李东海叹了口气，再怎么没眼力见儿，还不至于从刻意开着的“共享”里感觉不到男朋友心情不好，更何况李赫宰的脸上简直可以说写满了“等待被哄”这四个大字。

又开始了……

真可爱哦！

平日里工作认真谨慎，一身正气凛然的十佳警员，居然会喜欢会喜欢上当红爱豆？这本就是件奇怪的事情。除去长相确实是理想型的缘故，更多的其实还是性格偏好。

李东海是不追星的，但也不是没听警察厅内勤的那些女同事提们起过李赫宰“南韩苏神”的称号，然而，谁能想到私下里李赫宰居然是个撒娇怪，喝醉了酒更是个到处求抱抱的粘人精。

多可爱啊！

巨大的反差萌，生生击中了李东海的萌点，相处得越久越觉得喜欢得不得了。明明李东海才是小了半岁的人，却觉得明明该叫一声“哥”的人，可爱得像个小孩子，有种无痛当妈的感觉，亦或者是饭圈很火的说法——女友粉批皮妈粉？

因为太喜欢了，以至于工作时坚毅果敢的人，心甘情愿的把最柔暖的内里全给了男朋友。但李赫宰要是没事找事就想被哄，李东海倒也不是非得宠着。

同族群的金厉旭还下落不明，李东海心乱如麻，一时间也没什么心情跟男朋友推拉，更何况李东海有时候确实“直男”得要命，又是有什么说什么的性子，没那个拐弯抹角的心情。但毕竟是男朋友，该哄还得稍微哄哄的。

这么想着，李东海还是从冰箱里拿了瓶草莓牛奶，走到男朋友身边，坐下就直接开口问道，“怎么了？”

“干嘛这么凶啊！我又不是你要审的犯人！”李赫宰看起来并不高兴，整个人气鼓鼓的。

李东海愣了一下，他承认自己说这句话的时候，语气是平稳了些，没什么起伏的那种，但也不至于是“凶”的地步。你是没见过我凶你还是怎样？李东海吐槽归吐槽，心里也意识到李赫宰这就是又傲娇上了。

但谁让李东海喜欢呢？

见男朋友耍性子，李东海反倒是气乐了，将手里的草莓牛奶插上吸管递了过去，柔声转移话题，“不是有行程吗？还不去美容院？”

李赫宰早就看到李东海拿了草莓牛奶过来，馋了半天，男朋友好容易才递过来。一接到就迫不及待的就着李东海的手喝了一大口，这才回答道，“我已经在美容院了呀……”

这下子换作李东海愣了一下，这才意识到喝草莓牛奶的是自己，眼前的李赫宰不过是来“拜访”的意识体，而李赫宰本人正坐在美容院的椅子上乖乖任由Cody姐姐化妆呢！

李东海也不觉得尴尬，还伸手想拿支化妆刷玩，害得李赫宰被Cody姐姐拍了一下手，“坐好，别乱动。出道这么多年了，怎么还跟小孩子似的。”

毕竟是合作了多年的Cody姐姐，被调侃了一句也没什么的。更何况李赫宰私下就是个调皮的，从出道到现在，化妆的时候到处乱摸也不是第一次了，Cody姐姐倒也没觉得奇怪。李赫宰着实不冤，但对着男朋友，还是装得可怜巴巴的模样，“意识体”更是在沙发上缩成一团，嘴上不说，但脸上还是写满了“都怪你”。

李东海自觉好笑，心里也知道男朋友在不高兴些什么，化妆刷只是微不足道的一笔。但，帮不上忙着实也不是李赫宰的错啊！

即使是当了七八年警察的李东海，今天不少线索，也是靠着族人们帮忙才有了眉目，更何况这本就不是李赫宰的强项啊！

有什么好不开心的呀！

李东海是知足常乐的人，但李赫宰明显不是，不然也不至于为了这点小事闷闷不乐。李东海想安慰安慰李赫宰，但着实不知道该怎么开口。李赫宰确实是长得帅，舞跳得好，运动细胞也好，但今天一点忙都帮不上又是事实。李东海纠结了一会儿，伸手揽住男朋友的肩，“别想太多，现在最主要的是联系厉旭，看看他到底是不是真的生病了。万一他是被BPO抓走的就麻烦了……”见李赫宰稍微有了那么点反应，李东海这才继续往下说，“厉旭不是挺喜欢你的吗？你帮忙试试看能不能‘拜访’他？”

李赫宰面上这才有了几分尴尬，“额……我不会……”

李东海明显噎了一下，“那你平时是怎么‘拜访’我的？”

“我想你了，就能见到你了呀！”

“那你想想厉旭？”

事实上要完成“拜访”，并没有什么诀窍，不可能念着对方的名字，亦或者想着对方就能完成的。这个过程完全是自然而然实现的，是种“只可意会不可言传”的体验。大抵也是因为李东海的家人都是通感者的缘故，掌握能力确实是比其他族人更快一些，但让他教又着实说不出个所以然。

“这样，我们两一起试一次。”李东海抿嘴笑着，跟李赫宰十指相扣，“你跟着我做就行！我们同时闭上眼睛，我数到三，再一起睁开，好吗？”

李赫宰这才点了点头，闭上了眼睛。

“一。”

“二。”

“三。”

话音刚落，李东海一睁眼就看到了雪白的床单，自己坐在病床边，和躺在上边的李赫宰十指相扣……

“Oh my god！”李东海吓了一跳，不由自主地喊了一声，随即反应过来怎么回事，“厉旭！”

躺在病床上的人，不是金厉旭又是谁？

大抵也是因为李赫宰此时此刻心情低落，刚好和金厉旭的情绪对上了，误打误撞竟然直接完成了“拜访”，而和李赫宰一起使用能力的李东海也被捎带了过来。见状，李东海赶紧让李赫宰在这看着，自己去通知其他族人过来。

金厉旭的情况看起来不算好，手背上插着针头，正在输营养液，这会儿强效镇静的药效刚过，人刚醒还有几分迷迷糊糊的。族人们稀稀拉拉的一个个出现，好容易才将所有人聚齐了，金厉旭也明显清醒了些，开始回忆发生了什么……

莫名其妙有人闯进家里，还被从家里带走了，本就是件匪夷所思的事情，又被带来了医院准备安排手术？金厉旭也说不明白到底发生了什么，只记得破门而入的人，都穿了白色的防护服，也不知道给自己注射了什么，直接就无法使用通感能力求救了。后来是因为金厉旭奋力挣扎，才被注射了强效镇静剂的。

事情不太对，还没有听说过有什么精神疾病是会传染，以至于需要穿防护服的。这明显就不太对。好在通感能力还会因为药物导致无法使用，确实算是个新情报。李东海立马将这个事记录了下来，准备下回跟哥哥讨论。

疑点重重的案子，一时间也说不出个所以然。疑惑归疑惑，族人们好歹还知道得四散开来，检查一遍病房内的陈设，也好看看能不能再掌握一些聊胜于无的线索。无奈本就是医院，病房里收拾得很干净，除了各种医疗仪器和床尾挂着的一本病情记录，没有任何多余的东西。病情记录看起来倒是唯一的情报了，但字迹潦草再加上专业术语太多，族群里认了一圈没人看得懂。最终还是金希澈提议，与其在这瞎猜，倒不如请教专业人士，李东海只得又去把哥哥李东华给叫来了。

“额叶切除术？”李东华看了一眼，眉头就已经皱起来了。

“啊，这个我知道！”金钟云提起了兴致，突然举起手，“ 美国恐怖故事里边有说过这个！就是从额头那里切开，还要割开头骨……”

黑道大佬的用词过于血腥，听得当事人金厉旭一脸心惊胆战，还是曺圭贤及时打断了，让李东海帮忙问问李东华，“切除额叶之后，人不就成行尸走肉了吗？”

“是的，因为太不人道，这种手术早就不用于治疗了。”

李东海传达完哥哥说的话，顿了顿，又再次开了口，“那会是……”

话没说完，李东华就已经听明白了，“虽然不知道给通感者做额叶切除术有什么用，但不排除这种可能性。如果是，你们还是……做好最坏的打算吧……”李东华叹了口气，拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，这才继续说道，“这是你们族群内部的事，哥不方便插手，你们自己讨论吧！”

话都说到这份上了，李东海再迟钝也意识到了哥哥的意思，但他心里清楚，把这个消息传达给族人，迎接金厉旭的会是什么。李东海是个没什么花花肠子的人，话确实是没说出口，但毕竟有“共享”在，族人们的确感受到了他的情绪变化。申东熙更是直接开口，问说东华哥是不是说有可能是BPO抓走了厉旭。

病房里一时间安静了，曺圭贤的脸上甚至已经写满了“金厉旭你这次真的死定了”的表情，就连金厉旭本人都意识到了哪里不对，急忙问BPO是什么？

族群里其他人一时间都沉默了，金厉旭接连追问了好几次，都没有人回答他的问题。最终还是朴正洙看不下去，打破沉默，想给解释一下，但刚开了口，就被曺圭贤制止了。

“哥能不能安静一点。”

虽然在族群里是忙内，但丝毫不给大哥哥半点面子，“有什么好解释的啊！厉旭不都已经知道了吗？”

确实是……没什么好解释的。

毕竟，族群里边没有秘密。族人们的记忆就摊在桌面上的书，不管当事人愿不愿意，书都摆在那里。想看的话，直接翻开看就是了。更何况族群里有个不知道怎么关“共享”的李东海在，信息共享程度更是高到离谱，金厉旭倒也不是真的没弄明白BPO是什么，而是通过记忆“共享”得知真相后，根本不敢相信，还在反复确认。

族人们安静不了几分钟，便又开始叽叽喳喳争论不休。目前确实没有任何证据表明就是BPO抓走了金厉旭，但整件事看起来确实不同寻常。先是入室抓人，再者是抓了人又送往正规医院，还通知了家属，这样的做法简直匪夷所思。但想来想去，似乎也只有BPO这种丧心病狂的组织能做得出来……

场面太过于混乱，不知是谁说了句BPO没事找事，抓到通感者杀掉就完了，非要割开人大脑干什么。话题从这里开始瞬间跑偏，有的说资源回收利用做标本，有的说研究通感者大脑构造，有的说要建只行尸军团。简直是什么离谱说什么，最终还是朴正洙出来主持公道，让讨论下解决方案。

话都没说完，金钟云就第一个举手，“是让说自行了断的方案吗？”

金厉旭明显被噎了一下，缓了两秒才说出，“难道不是先想想办法，看能不能救我吗？”

场面再次乱成了一团，就到底要不要救金厉旭的问题争论不休，族群里瞬间分成了两派，一派表示不管是不是BPO先救了人再说，另一派则认为如果金厉旭真的生病了把人救出去说不定还会害了他。争来争去，半天都没个结果。

“不好意思，打断一下。”一直没怎么发表意见的崔始源突然开了口，“我刚收到一张请柬……”

所有人的注意力瞬间被崔始源所吸引——那是张做工格外精致的请柬，内容关于一场慈善拍卖会，注明了时间地点。本没什么引人注意的，但主办方之一居然是首尔大学医院神经外科，拍卖会是为了向一种名叫“额叶未分化症”的罕见疾病募捐。

职业是警察的李东海，立马回忆起来哪里不太对，赶紧从崔始源手中接过那张请柬，将上面关于病症的名称和金厉旭的病情记录上边的病症核对。

请柬上写着的明显是全称，在“额叶未分化症”这几个字的后边，还跟着一个括号，标注出了对应的英文名称“Undifferentiated Frontal Lobe Syndrome”，而病情记录上为了简单写的正是首字母缩写——“UFLS”。

这也太巧了吧！

族人们几乎同时意识到，事情并没有想象中那么简单，但仍然没有任何证据证明就是BPO将金厉旭抓去了医院，谁又能保证金厉旭到底是不是生病了呢？万一弄巧成拙害了他，可不是闹着玩的。

李东海又将请柬正反面翻了一遍，没有什么其他发现，便把请帖递给了身边的李赫宰。爱豆出身的人哪里看得出什么，瞄了一眼就直接继续递给下一个人了。请柬在族群里传了一圈，也没新发现什么，最后一个看完请柬的金希澈随手将请柬折好，准备放回崔始源办公桌上，却发现了端倪。

大概是撕开请柬的时候太过随意，上头的火漆印被分成了两半。请柬一合上，上头的火漆印拼在一起浑然就是一个图标的形状。

金希澈直接将请柬递给了申东熙，让黑客先生查一下那个图标。

“哦？这个标志很眼熟……”申东熙瞄了一眼，转头开始敲键盘，打开了BPO的网页，一核对居然不是。全族群的人顿时松了口气。但申东熙又点开了BPO旗下几个下属机构的网址，一一核对了图标，最终居然和其中一个神经外科研究中心的图标对应上了。而网页上的最新消息，正是后天晚上要举办的那场慈善募捐拍卖会。

这就完全可以确定，金厉旭住院和BPO脱离不了干系了。

知道了这一点，族群里非常意外地集体沉默了，所有人一时间都有点心情复杂，没人敢轻易发表意见。朴正洙叹了口气，还是开了口，“这样吧，公平起见，我们举手表决吧！除了厉旭本人以外，同意救厉旭的人举手。”

话音未落，李东海就率先举起了手，崔始源是第二个，而被男朋友眼神警告了的李赫宰，也赶紧把手举了起来。

只有三票的话，票数当然是不够的，倒也不是说族群里见死不救，只是救人成功的几率可以说是微乎其微。除了吊瓶，金厉旭身上还接了不少仪器，生命体征一有变化，都立即有医护人员进来查看，更何况是拔掉仪器的情况。再加上病房所在楼层偏高，人估计都还没来得及进电梯，就会被发现了。即使顺利逃进了电梯，人到一楼，估计就会被安保人员团团围住。但凡稍微斟酌一下，都知道救人根本就是不可能的任务。

李东海毕竟也做了七八年警察了，他不是想不到这些，而是明明知道几乎不可能，还是不愿意就此放弃。本就感性的人，眼眶随即红了，“我们不是一个族群的吗？”话都没说完呢，眼泪就已经噼里啪啦的往下掉，“哥！”

也不知道到底叫的究竟是谁，但看着喜欢的弟弟哭了，族里两位年纪最大的哥哥还是于心不忍，赶紧举手表了态。金钟云重重叹了口，也跟着举了手。申东熙虽然没举手，但已经找出了大楼图纸和全景图，备着待会儿讨论救援计划。

曺圭贤那票瞬间显得无足轻重了，但所有人都从“共享”里察觉到李东海居然还想劝忙内同意救人。大抵也是看在是李东海的份上，曺圭贤没有说半句狠话，但还是说出了所有人都没忍心说的事实，“东海哥，我们都知道如果人没救出来的后果……”

“只要我们成功了，就不会有后果。”

两人对视了几眼，也不知道是不是私下里达成了什么共识，曺圭贤居然叹了口气，点头答应了。

成功取得了所有族人的支持，李东海这才破涕为笑，抓着金厉旭的手说太好了，一定会把他救出去的！

“择日不如撞日！就今天吧！”

既然要做就做绝，金希澈抱着这样的心态，准备打BPO一个措手不及……

众人围在申东熙的电脑前，就着大楼图纸研究了半天，但所有的撤离计划都不太妥当。一有谁提了什么方案，几乎立即都会被曺圭贤否决掉。倒也不是说忙内不想帮忙，只是否决的理由确实有理有据，为了安全起见，族人们还是继续讨论是否有最佳方案。

金厉旭所在的病房确实是距离电梯不远，但同样的也距离护士站不远。一旦拔掉仪器，数据归零，护士站那边立马就会有人过来查看。即使顺利进了电梯间，也无法保证就刚好有电梯。更何况离电梯间这么近，很容易就能猜到金厉旭是坐电梯离开的，甚至也不需要追，打电话让楼下保安堵人就是。而距离房间远一些的电梯，则在大楼另一边，中间还会经过护士站，极有可能没走到那边的电梯，就被发现了。至于爬楼梯下去，更是不可能，楼层太高，爬到一楼别说逃了，只怕力气都要没有了。

那怎么办？

“上楼顶。”

金希澈用手机调出了医院的定位图，“我之前去医院的时候，有注意过，门诊大楼后边有一栋宿舍楼，两栋楼距离很近……”

“按照规定，两栋楼的楼间距最少得是6米，我们就当是6米好了！”曺圭贤瞄了金希澈一眼，毫不留情地再次否决了方案，“厉旭上期末立定跳远差点不及格，他跳不过去的。更何况……”

“赫宰可以。”

在一旁听着族人们说话，好一会儿没开口的李东海，突然接了话。

话虽没说完，但所有人都一瞬间明白了李东海的意思——让李赫宰共享能力，帮金厉旭跳到对面那栋楼。

“赫宰前几天上综艺跳的那个，距离超过了6米。”

突然被提了名字的李赫宰愣了一下，看着把自己给卖了的男朋友，惊得说不出话。反倒是金厉旭忍不住开了口，“东海哥，你知道综艺底下都是泡沫吗？”

曺圭贤也叹了口气，以一种非常同情的眼神看着金厉旭，“你真敢让李赫宰给你跳，那你真的死定了！”

“可是赫连续三次立定跳远能跳8.3米，还是在压指板上跳的！”李东海还在替李赫宰说话，“正常情况一跳三米应该没问题！”

这下连朴正洙都有点听不下去了，“东海啊，这中间可没有地方落脚啊！”

“加助跑，可以的。”李东海很是坚定，“我有接受过训练，不管是理论还是实战这种距离都是可以跳得过去的！只是赫宰的弹跳力更好，更保险一些！”

先不提到底能不能跳得过去的问题，李赫宰根本没有接受过专业训练，就连通感能力都还没掌握好，发挥失常导致金厉旭直接掉下去也未可知。

族群里再次意外的沉默了，所有人都知道这是唯一相对可行的办法，曺圭贤明显还想说什么，但这时病房门突然“咯吱”一声，开了。

进来的是一个小护士，递给金厉旭一颗黑色的胶囊和一杯温水，说是吃药时间到了。

族人们几乎同时意识到那药有问题，金钟云赶紧提醒金厉旭别吃，而金希澈却让他假装吃掉，再把那颗胶囊偷带出来，好去化验成分。好在小护士一心在观察点滴的滴速，倒也没注意到金厉旭偷偷把药藏进了口袋。

等她检查完毕，接过金厉旭递来的空玻璃杯，就准备离开了。没想到人才刚转身，就被一个手刀劈晕了。金钟云面无表情，一把接住昏过去的小护士，“搭把手，把人抬床上去。”

金厉旭早已扯掉了手上的输液针，在族人们的帮助下才勉强把小护士给弄到病床上，最后才将夹在食指上的心电监护仪摘掉，快速夹到小护士的食指上。这虽然拖不了多少时间，但好歹能拖一点是一点。

将人安置好，金厉旭便用最快的速度来到了门边，正准备开门，就听到早已切进医院监控盯梢的申东熙突然来了一句，“不好！厉旭的主治医生正在带着实习生巡房，还有几间就到了。”

金厉旭的主治医生正是几天后那场慈善拍卖会，要发表开场演讲的那位神经外科专家。崔始源应了一声，说刚才已经让秘书查到了那位专家的办公室号码，边说着边拨了电话过去，好在那位所谓“专家”也是个没什么医德的，一听说崔氏集团对他的科研项目感兴趣，要考虑投资，就直接被支走了。

危机暂时解除，众人不由得松了口气，金厉旭也用最快的速度出了病房，闪进楼梯间，直接上了顶楼。金钟云也说这个片区是他的地盘，他会让手底下人开车去医院宿舍楼后门接应。

金厉旭上了顶楼，天台的门并没有上锁，也不知是不是因为刚好晾了不知那位病患还是医护人员衣物的缘故。在金希澈的提醒下，金厉旭好歹是锁上了天台的门，还推了点东西将门暂时堵住。

两栋楼之间的距离的确不算远，但意识到楼高的金厉旭一时间恐高症都犯了，连连后退了好几步，“不行，这也太高了！”

“别怕！”李东海一把将金厉旭搂住，“你就当是赫宰跳的，没事的。”

金厉旭害怕归害怕，还是回了一嘴，“敢情摔死的不是他？”

虽然已经逼到了这种份上，不跳也得跳了，但曺圭贤还是说出了在病房里没说不出的那句话，“东海，你知道为什么跳远的时候，都有沙坑吗？”

再一次被男朋友卖了的李赫宰，看到这么高的楼一时间也有点害怕了，在一旁嚷嚷着，你们知道一会儿要跳的人是我吗？但没人搭理他，曺圭贤瞄了李赫宰一眼，便直接给出了结论，“要是落地落得不好，也是会重伤的！”

李东海也看了看李赫宰，思考了一下，说：“我来落地！我经过专业训练，知道落地怎么翻滚不会受伤。”

“从起跳到落地前后不会超过5秒。”

曺圭贤不愧是高材生，立马就在脑海里算了一笔账，“几乎一起跳，你和李赫宰就得更换‘共享’，差一秒你都来不及做反应。万一真的掉下去，你甚至都来不及断开连接。到时候你的感受，会比我们其他人更强烈。”

曺圭贤所说的，是最坏的结果。

虽然族人死亡，全族群都会感受到，但和他共享能力的人无疑会承受比其他族人更大的痛苦。不仅是濒临死亡的绝望，更是粉身碎骨、深入骨髓的剧痛。然而，李东海看起来一点都不担心，笑着去拉李赫宰的手。

“所以只有赫宰和我能做到！”

这一点，李东海有绝对的信心。大抵是恋人的关系，他和李赫宰的连接，本就比其他族人更加紧密。更何况，他心里清楚，李赫宰才不会舍得让他摔着呢！

见自己改变不了李东海的想法，曺圭贤只能同情地拍了拍身旁的金厉旭，“他们俩迟一秒，你就死定了！”

“你就不能盼我点好？”

“不能。”

曺圭贤给了金厉旭一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，说是让大家赶紧爬上床或者沙发，免得待会摔得太难看。

“有生命危险”的李东海反倒很是轻松，还带着金厉旭做了几个拉伸动作热热身，免得待会儿受伤。李赫宰也跟着做了，大抵也是经常运动的关系，李赫宰热身倒是真的有好好在热身，但看着着实一副心不在焉的模样。李东海自然也是看出李赫宰在紧张，带着金厉旭热身，还一心二用过去李赫宰那边“拜访”。

李赫宰这会儿已经坐在保姆车里，在去摄影棚的路上了。以前李赫宰都喜欢坐副驾的，但自从有了通感能力之后，为了李东海来“拜访”的时候方便，李赫宰从此都选择坐后排。免得坐在经纪人身边，李东海来的时候心理负担太大。

李东海会来“拜访”，李赫宰毫不意外，刻意在后座半躺了下来，跟经纪人说想眯一会儿。这是李赫宰和李东海说好的，谁那边方便就去谁那边，李赫宰躺好了，意识体就被李东海带回了房间里。

李赫宰最近筹备巡演太累，在车上突然间睡着也不是一次两次，但大多数时候并不是李赫宰睡着，而是在和李东海“厮混”，所以看起来一动不动。经纪人也没多想，丢了件外套给他，让他盖着点肚子别着凉。

回到房间，李东海立即给了男朋友一个深吻，柔声道，“怎么啦？”

家里是李赫宰最为放松的地方，意识体一回到了房间，瞬间就回到了撒娇怪模式，呜咽了一声，张开双臂就要抱李东海，后者极为自觉的就往李赫宰怀里钻。李东海的职业确实是警察，但身量确实不算高，骨架也不算大，整个人看起来就是小小一只。李赫宰虽然只比李东海高了三公分，但肩确实是宽的，一张开双臂就能把李东海抱了个满怀。和男朋友撒了个娇，李赫宰的情绪明显平复了不少，“我……我就是担心你，这么高的楼，要是掉下去得多疼呀……”

你知道我不是真的掉下去对吧！

李东海这么想着，却没有这么说出口，反倒轻拍着李赫宰的后背，“对啊！听起来就好疼哦！哥哥知道海海最怕疼了，对吧？”

“相信哥哥，哥哥不会弄疼海海的！”李赫宰立马表了决心，还抬手摸了摸李东海的后脑勺以示安抚。因为职业的关系，李东海留着清爽的板寸，大抵是前两天刚修剪过的缘故，这会儿摸起来还有点刺手。

什么啊！

说的这是什么话啊！

李东海的脸皮本就薄，愣是被这句话说得耳根都红了，但还是没有闪躲，被李赫宰搂着亲了又亲，好容易才抽出间隙，说了一句，“嗯！那海海就放心把自己交给哥哥咯！”

李赫宰点了点头，还想说什么，耳边已经传来朴正洙的声音，招呼他们赶紧过去了。李赫宰应了一声，两人双双过去“拜访”金厉旭，刚要朝族人们走过去，却被李东海又拉住了，“哥哥，你就没有什么其他的要跟我说的吗？”

李赫宰愣了一下，但随即反应过来，“海海，我爱你。”看李东海看起来很满意，李赫宰赶紧又补了一句，“那你……有没有什么要跟我说的呀！”

李东海当然知道李赫宰想听什么，但还是故意问道，“哥哥想听什么呀？”

朴正洙那边催了他俩第二次，李赫宰有些着急了，“就……就你的回答。”

李东海被逗乐了，但就是不说李赫宰想听的，反倒说了点别的，“赫宰呀，我人都已经是你的了，现在呢……”李东海故意顿了顿，见李赫宰有几分着急了，这才继续说道，“命也交给你！”

李赫宰愣了一下，说不感动是假的，还没来得及开口，金希澈就在不远处大喊，“呀！李东海李赫宰！肉麻话你俩回去再说行不行啊！”

李东海自己说完那话，本就后知后觉地害羞了，又被金希澈这么一说，随即羞得转身就跑。李赫宰只觉得甜到了心坎里，但为了避免族人们等太久，也不敢再耽搁，赶紧过来集合，还偷偷去牵李东海的手。

正式开始前，族人们聚到了一起，加油鼓劲，“一，二，三，全干掉！”

李赫宰退到了靠墙的地方，原地蹦了两下，说可以了。朴正洙点了点头，问金厉旭准备好了没。金厉旭深吸一口气，这才勉强点了点头。

“好，我再说一下流程。赫宰，我会先说‘准备’，然后数数，等听到“一”你就开始跑。”毕竟是生死大事，开始前朴正洙还是再强调了一下流程，“东海，你也做好准备。赫宰起跳的时候，我会喊一声‘跳’，你就立即把赫宰换下来。厉旭，什么都不要想，就……”

“哥，你再说下去，追兵就要来了！”

好容易重新部署完毕，才正式开始实施计划，为了用尽全力跳过去，李赫宰甚至蹲下做了起跑准备动作。临蹲下前，还转头对李东海说了一句，“我在对面等你！”

李东海点了点头，比了一个加油的手势。

深怕这对小情侣又聊起来，朴正洙赶紧说了句，“准备！”

吓得李赫宰立马摆好姿势，集中精力盯着对面楼顶。

“三，二，一！”

一听到“一”，李赫宰就开始往楼顶边缘跑，纵身一跃。

“跳！”

在朴正洙的提醒下，李东海接替了李赫宰的位置，迅速做出反应，顺利完成了落地翻滚。

大抵也是因为运动细胞极好，又担心李东海受了牵连的缘故，李赫宰这一跳，跳得极有水准，李东海又是极其相信他的，一心想着如何落地不会受伤就行，倒也出乎意料地顺利。

族人们都紧张得不得了，李东海的落地动作好看得不得了，惹得曺圭贤都忍不住捧着双手，感叹东海哥真是太帅了。李赫宰确实也是被男朋友帅到了，但抵不过一颗心砰砰直跳，惊魂未定地将李东海扶了起来，想抱抱他，却被拒绝了。

“跑！”李东海站起来一手拉着李赫宰，一手拖着金厉旭，就想赶紧下楼。

成功转移到这栋楼是一回事，逃不逃得出去就是另一回事了。还没逃出去，就不是庆祝的时候！

宿舍楼的顶楼门上了锁，好在有申东熙在，打开倒也不是什么难事。但金厉旭本就恐高，从这么高的楼跳到另一栋同样高的楼，这会儿已是吓得不轻，腿都软了，哪里还有力气跑。更何况宿舍楼没有电梯，只能爬楼梯下去。最终还是李赫宰帮着一口气跑下了楼，但刚从宿舍后门逃出去，就被人套了个麻袋，捆上直接塞进了后备箱里。绑人的那伙人上了车，直接扬长而去。

金钟云看得整个人都愣住了，好一会儿才说出一句“阿西”，又飚了一大段脏话，人就突然消失了。

曺圭贤摇了摇头，感叹一句“金厉旭果然还是死定了”，也跟着消失了。

族人们接二连三的消失，就李赫宰还在追车，却被李东海一把拉住，让他别追了。李赫宰有点着急了，“诶，你们不打算救厉旭了吗？”

李东海被逗乐了，伸手环住了李赫宰的脖子，“别担心，这里是钟云哥的地盘。不会有事的！”

听李东海都这么说了，李赫宰也就放心了。但人一放松下来，取而代之的就是后怕，李赫宰这才想起来，赶紧检查男朋友是不是受伤了。

本就是拜访的程度，怎么可能会受伤啊！

检查了半天，确定李东海没事，李赫宰一瞬间哭了出来，含糊不清地说着，再也不要让李东海去冒险了。

职业是警察的人，怎么可能不危险，李东海不想骗他，偏偏又是不会说谎的，连句善意的谎言都说不出，只得拍着男朋友的后背柔声哄着，说着这不是好好的嘛之类的话，又说，“别哭了好不好，你再这么哭下去，妆都要哭花了。会被经纪人骂的！”

李赫宰这才勉强止住了泪水，但还是搂着李东海不放，莫名有种失而复得地错觉。

“快去工作吧！”

李东海帮李赫宰擦掉了眼泪，凑到他耳边说道，“我明天要早起上班哦，如果你早点回来的话，我等你！”

李赫宰的眼睛明显亮了一下，再三保证会早点回家。

“好了，快去工作吧！”李东海抬手揉了揉李赫宰那头蓬松的头发，觉得自家男朋友就像个孩子，可爱得不得了。

“还有，李赫宰……”李东海笑着，说出了那句刚才没说出口的话——

“我也爱你！”


End file.
